Dancing Vampire
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: Discontinued story.
1. Chapter 1: Dancing Disaster

**NOTE: This is a combination with the Dark Guardian series by Rachel Hawthorne. I just put it as Twilight because I wasn't getting enough reviews. It won't be that hard to figure out later. There won't be Dark Guardian stuff until the fifth chapter, I think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dance Disaster

Bella POV

The day was dreary. I was annoyed as I always was. But what I was usually annoyed at, is my dance partner, Liam. He is a brat and I hate him. He is a cocky brat too. Also, he does this thing where he intentionally drops me and then says 'To bad. Looks like I have to get a new dance partner.' It annoys the heck out of me. I just want to kick his butt, but if I do that, my mom will have my head.

I don't actually mind him dropping me. I noticed this thing where I can ignore pain, when I had fell off my bicycle when my dad had left and I was trying this on my own. I had fallen off, got up, and then tried again. I ended up falling a lot, but I didn't notice the scrapes until I got home and my mom said 'My, what happened to you?' I had looked down and saw my jeans ripped up and coated in blood. Sure enough when we cleaned the blood away from my legs and jeans, there were huge scrapes covering my shins, knees, and thighs. My mother had been so concerned for me, that I had comforted her by saying, 'It doesn't hurt at all, honest.' She responded, 'Okay, I believe you. But you have to let me inspect you.' Then she inspected every part of my body. We had found scrapes on my elbows, hands, and even on my belly. I was confused at how all these scrapes had gotten on me. Then I remembered all the falling and the small pricks of pain that came after them.

My mother had rushed me into the bathroom, and told me to take a long bath. I did as I was told. When I got in the hot water, the pricks of pain came back. These were more intense. It was kind of like when someone puts disinfectant spray on, except that it kept on going. I didn't think about the pain then. I wondered why my father had left me and my mom. I shook my head not wanting to know. I got out of the tub, drained the tub, and dried off. I was only six years old then. Now I was seventeen.

I sighed. The past was so wonderful, when I didn't have annoying dance partners or know about my parents' divorce.

We walked into the arena. The lobby was huge. It had a high ceiling, which had designs of flowers stenciled on. There was the front desk with the marble counters. A young lady dressed in a dull uniform, was smiling and helping a boat load of people. They were going to be in the audience.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get you ready for the show," my make-up stylist/clothes designer Alice said. She grabbed my forearm and dragged me to my dressing room.

I always pondered at Alice's cold, hard grasp. She didn't grab me hard enough for it to hurt, but just enough so I couldn't escape. I looked at the back of her head while being dragged.

"Alice, why is it that your skin is always so cold?" I asked with the curiosity ringing in my voice.

"Not important. Now pick up the pace. We're gonna be late." Alice was always in a rush. I did as she said.

We approached a door that had a piece of paper attached to it that said my name: _Isabella_ Swan. Come on, people! My name was, Isabella, but I preferred Bella; so much easier to say.

Alice opened the door and dragged me in. She had me get dressed first. Then we were going to do make-up and hair.

I put on my costume, which was black shoes that barely had a heel, short black gaucho pants, and a sparkly purple top that I tucked into the pant so they won't fly up when I do my dance steps.

Alice arranged my hair in a pony tail that sat, not directly on top of my head, but positioned between the top and the back. When it was in the pony, Alice curled my hair so it was curly, and contained. I had a little piece of hair that couldn't be fit into the pony, so Alice just curled that, too and pinned it out of my way.

My make-up was simple; a lipstick that was close to my natural lip color, a light blush, purple eye shadow, and black mascara and eye liner. I looked into the golden eyes of my stylist. "Thank you." Was all I said. Alice looked at me sadly. I think I heard her say, "I'll miss those blue eyes." But I wasn't absolutely sure. I did have blue eyes. They were sometimes pale, and sometimes as deep as the ocean.

"You need to go, now," Alice said.

"Oh, yeah. See you after the show!" I responded with confusion hinted in my voice.

I walked quickly down the halls. A large security guard had led the way back stage. I looked around for Liam and saw him instantly. We had sort-of matching costumes. His shirt was just purple. Also, he had long, black trousers.

"You two, you're in 5," said a crew worker.

"Come on, Liam."

"Comin'."

We set off for the stage. When we got there we got into our ready positions. The lights shown down in a colorful pattern. The song started playing. The song was Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. **(A/N: I really like that song and it fit really well)**

"_I hopped off the plane in LAX with a dream in my card again."_

I hopped into Liam's arms like we rehearsed. Instead, he accidentally dropped me and I fell. My fingers were crushed under the weight of my body, and my shoulder went behind the limit it would be able. The audience went, "Oooooooo." Pain shot up from my arm and struck hard at my shoulder. I got up and did the small dance steps that went between the big ones.

_"Welcome to the land of famous X, am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Looked to the right and I see the Hollywood sign."_

Liam had kneeled into a crab-walk position and I sat on his lap. I looked to the right, where the large screen had offered a Hollywood sign. Liam had again accidentally done something we did not rehearse. He tilted one side forward, toward the front of the stage. I fell forward, not off the front of the stage which we were far away from, and my ankle twisted one way while my knee twisted the other way. Pain shot all through my leg. I guessed I had broken my ankle and knee. I ignored the pain without even noticing what I was doing. I did what I had done the first time he disappointed me in this dance.

_"This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio, and the Jay-Z song was on."__**(Repeat 2 times) **__"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song. The butterflies fly away."_

I put my hands up, and Liam lifted me up by my waist. I made a slow flapping motion with my arms, as if I were a butterfly and flying away. Liam dropped me, once again, and, once again, I fell. The opposite arm of which I hurt earlier had been crushed by my body. _Crack!_ I had actually heard the breaking of my elbow. The others I felt, and this one I heard _and _felt. I got back up and did the next dance moves.

_"I'm nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah."_

I did as the song inquired, nodding my head and swiveling my hips.

"_They know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the USA! Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now. Like who's that chick with rocking kicks, she's gotta be from outta town. So hard with my girls not around me. It's definitely not a Nashville party. 'Cause all I see is stilettos. I guess I never got the memo. My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune."_

When the song said "dropped" I looked at Liam and narrowed my eyes. He didn't even notice I looked at him at all.

"_And the Britney song was on." __**(Repeat 2 times)**__ "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah." _Again I did as the song inquired. _"Got my hands up, they're playing my song. They know I'm gonna be okay, Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Feel like hopping on a flight. Back to my hometown tonight._

I had jumped up and Liam, thankfully, caught me. He held me by my forearms, which had reminded me that parts of each arm were broken. I fought through the pain and locked my fingers on his forearms. This was the cue. He started spinning me around in circles. They started out at mild speed.

"_Something stops me every time. The DJ plays my song and I feel alright. So I put my hands up, they're playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah._

He started slowing down the spinning at this point. I relaxed my grip on him waiting for him to completely stop. He did do this in fact, except of letting me down on the ground gently he let go. I went flying half way across the stage and landed on my unhurt leg that I felt snap underneath me. My shin and upper leg were the things that had probably broken. My spine had bent an odd way. _Crack!_ Great, I most likely broke a vertebrate out of place. **(A/N: Don't know what a vertebrate is? Look it up on Google™)** I got up and continued like I was supposed to do when I fell down, which was a lot.

"_Got my hands up, they're playing my song. They know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. So I put my hands up, they're playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah. Got my hands up, they're playing my song. They know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA!_

I ended with my hands up shaped like a 'V' and my head thrown back. Confetti cannons exploded on the last _'USA.'_ Liam held my hand in the ending pose. It was sickening! This mean, snobby man thinks he can get away with hurting me so much? I knew he meant to do it after he dropped me the second time. He was going to get a full blown argument with me.

We bowed, and I let go of his hand then waved. I skipped out, and zoomed to my dressing room. I didn't want to hear our score. Alice wasn't in there. I got undressed by myself. Then, I put on jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis. I ran back out to where Liam and I were supposed to meet. He looked angry. It might be because he looked horrible on the prettily crafted bench. But he probably thought he looked great. I had a second guess.

"Thanks to you, we only got ten stingy points out of twenty." He smirked in my face.

"Well, I'm not the one with the butter fingers." I replied coolly. His smirk disappeared, and then reappeared.

"You got damaged out there. And yet you're not in the ER."

"Yeah, well you were the one who got dissed because of your 'mistakes' as they put it."

"How'd you know about it?"

"I have a TV in my dressing room, remember, dumbie?" Now he was off the bench and in my face.

"Now you listen to me, klutz. I may have done it on purpose, but who's gonna believe you? Yeah, that's right; nobody."

"You dang, frickin' idiot. A lot of people would believe me. Alice defiantly would. So would Breeze." (She's my best friend from my hometown, Omaha, NE)

"Shut up you!" He screamed at me. It's a good thing every one was still watching dancers or they would hear us and see us fighting. Liam pushed me; I pushed him back. It continued for a while, and then he yelled, "Stop," and pushed me so hard in the chest, that I went flying back, against a brick wall, bumped my head, and walked backwards. The world tilted. Then I was looking at the sky. Liam was looking down at me. There was pain inflicted every where. I couldn't breathe well. That meant a ruptured lung. I felt the blood seeping through my hair. The world was spinning around me. The last thing I saw was Dr. Cullen, kneeling next to me a frightened and thoughtful expression on his face. It all went black after that.

I woke up in the ER.

"How long was I out?" I asked who ever was available.

"Not too long Bella. Just half an hour. Long enough for us to get you here and stop your head from bleeding. That boy Liam saved you. He's a nice boy," Dr. Cullen said. I was just about to reply, "Nice? He did this to me! He's the reason I'm in this blasted place," but some body beat me to it.

"He's not that nice. He talks about her just like she's something to get rid of. You saw him. He did this to her." My eyes franticly searched for the speaker. They rested on Alice's brother, Edward. He looked annoyed. He also was the only other one in the room.

His glare was smoldering. And golden. His eyes were the honey gold like his sister's and his fathers. The whole family had golden eyes, which I thought was quite odd. His gaze locked into mine. Carlisle Cullen broke our gaze.

"Get Alice and the rest of the family in here." Dr. Cullen ordered his son. Edward did as he was told.

"So, Doc, what's all broken?"

"A few fingers, your shoulder is dislodged, ankle is twisted, knee cap is out of place, you broke an elbow, along with your shin, upper leg, a vertebrate, the back of your head, and two ribs. I taped up the ribs, and fixed the vertebrate, but that is all I can do for now. If we go into full surgery, then it would take months to recover."

"Months?" He nodded his head.

"Possibly years."

"Wow."

"That is why I am calling my family in. We will decide weather or not you will have surgery or…." He left of at that.

"Or?" He had turned his attention to the door, where Edward held the door for Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet. Alice had introduced me to her family when I hired her. It seemed as she knew she would get the job, so she brought her family.

"So, what is this for?" I asked. Carlisle told Jasper something, that I couldn't hear, and I felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"Is it okay for me to take a nap?"

"Sure." I went into a dreamful sleep.

_I was running. Fast. Faster than I could. I jumped and looked down. I was jumping over a river. A 70 foot wide river. I landed on the balls of my feet. I looked back into the river. A girl with crimson eyes, and a pale complexion stared back at me. She had brown hair that went to her torso. She looked familiar. Like…me. My hand flew to my mouth. She mimicked my motion. A pale figure walked up behind me. Handsome, bronze haired, and the sun was on his skin, making it sparkle like a million diamonds. I knew that face, and that hair. Edward. I marveled at his beauty. He leaned in. A growl came from behind me. Edward bared his perfect teeth. He through me behind him, and attacked a furry beast. A wolf. A reddish-brown wolf._

_"Stop!" I shouted. "Jacob, Edward stop!" Wait, this was Jacob? How do I know? I looked at the wolf. Yes this was definitely Jacob. They both looked at me. Then continued fighting. I ran. Then I turned around. When I went back I saw a burning fire and a bleeding Jacob on the floor. His heart when thump! Thump! Thump! Then it stopped. Completely stopped. Forever. There was a sweet smell in the air. Edward was nowhere to be found. I looked into the fire. I saw a burning Edward, looking so peaceful. I screamed up into the air._

That what I was doing when I woke up: screaming.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked frantically.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I responded.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead and go back to sleep." I went back to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing

Chapter 2: Changing

Bella's POV

I woke up. I was still in the ER. I still felt sleepy. But I knew I had slept for hours. I didn't feel…normal. My vision was blurry. It soon cleared up, and I realized that I was staring into golden eyes. They held so much concern. Who was it directed at though? I soon found out that, one, I was staring into Edward's eyes, and, two, the concern was directed at me.

I looked around. I could see everyone in the Cullen family staring at me. My mom and dad were mixed in that group as well.

"What's going on?" I heard my own voice ring across the silence. It wasn't exactly clear. It was fogged and ragged, also weak and held so much pain.

"Bella, honey, you were out for about seven hours. We were all afraid you weren't going to wake up again," my sweet mother, Renee had replied.

I started getting up. "What? I was asleep for _seven hours_? How can that be?"

"Um, well no one really knows. You must've been really tired though 'cause you fell asleep in a seconds time. Well, that's what I heard."

"Oh."

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, please may you exit the room. I will speak with you in a few minutes. My children, Esme, please, also will you exit the room," Carlisle asked everyone else. They all nodded, and left. Now Carlisle walked over to me.

"Now Bella, would you like to have surgery, and be bedridden for half a year at least. The surgery would take about a week or two, and would be very painful. Or you could be in pain for three days. But I warn you, the second choice comes with prices. Like not being able to see your parents for a while." I thought about this. I loved my parents, but they never were together. Except this time. This was the only dance contest here, in Forks, Washington, for at least three years. I wouldn't be able to see my dad, and I would be too busy, at hospitals, trying to recover so I wouldn't be able to see my mom either.

"I choose…the second one." Carlisle's golden eyes suddenly turned sad and held understanding. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay then I just need you to lie down, and rest. I need to speak with your parents. But first I need your permission."

"Permission to do what?"

"To adopt you silly. You wouldn't mind being Alice and Rosalie's sister would you? By the way, the girls aren't really related to Jasper and Emmet. You don't need to be related to Edward. Or technically any body."

"I definitely would not mind if I lived with your wonderful family."

"Good then. I just need to talk to your parents now." He walked out of the room and then Edward walked in.

"I heard the choice you made. And I'm not happy about it. I want you to take the other choice."

"No way am I taking that choice. Aren't you happy I'm gonna be in your family?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Just then Alice came in the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. She sat down next to me and took my hand. Her hand was as cold as always and was soft, but also hard at the same time.

"So, I hear we're going to be sisters. You should've seen Emmet. He is so psyched about it. Rosalie and Jasper are too. Edward seems to be the only one upset about it."

"Alice stop putting things into her mind. We all know Rosalie is not _"psyched"_ about it." He used the word Alice used to describe it.

"For your information, Eddie, I don't care whether or not Rosalie cares. I'm happy to be in your family, and with one of my best buds." Alice raised an eyebrow at me

"_One_ of your best buds? Who's the other?"

"Breeze, duh. I haven't seen her for a while, though with all the traveling. So as long as I'm with you, I guess you're my best bud."

"Eeeeeee! I am so happy. We can go shopping like every Saturday, and I can do make up experiments on you on Sundays. Well I guess we don't have to go every Saturday because those are party days." Alice like shrieked every word to it's fullest.

"Cool." I didn't have much to say. Then Carlisle just came in. Alice got up off my bed and walked out the door. Carlisle kneeled in front of my bed.

"Bella, good news. Your parents agreed to letting you live with us, but on a few conditions. When you are feeling good call them, okay?"

"That's great. And I will call them."

"Okay. Um, I don't really know how to put this. You realize my family isn't exactly what you call human, don't you?"

"Of course I do. That's why you have golden eyes and have cold, hard skin."

"Good. Would you want me or Edward to change you to what we are?"

"No offence, but I prefer Edward for some reason."

"That is perfectly fine. I'll go get him. But first I need to call Jasper." He pulled out his cell phone and called Jasper. Carlisle mumbled something into the phone. I don't know what, but he probably said for him to come here because Jasper rushed into the room.

"Ah, Jasper, my son." He gestured to me. "May you?" I started to fall asleep. The last thing I heard was Carlisle talking to Jasper and saying, "Nice job. Now let us go get Edward and tell him the news. Remember keep your thoughts out of the subject." Then I fell into a pit of darkness. All I saw were my eyelids as I slept.

***

I was probably only asleep for an hour before I started burning. It felt like I was thrown into a fire place; And being pushed to stay there. I didn't know what to do. Maybe Carlisle _had _put me into a fire, but he seemed so nice. He wouldn't do that. Then again, some people seemed nicer than they were. No, but I knew him. He would not burn me. I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes. I didn't want to know what was happening. The burning was every where. Then, it started to retreat. It left my fingers cold, and the heat went into my heart. It started coming back from my feet, hands arms, legs, shoulders, hips, torso, neck (which actually seemed really dry), and my head, which seemed to be larger. All the heat that retreated went to my heart that was beating erratically. I was going to wake up soon. I knew it. So I waited.

Edward POV

I hated doing this to Bella. She just lied there. Her eyes shut tightly. I wanted to take all the venom I put into her out, but it was too late to change my mind. All the heat the venom created would now be in her heart. It was beating sixty times a minute.

"Edward, hello? Stop moping. You need to leave. I'm gonna change her outfit." I just got up and stocked out of the room.

Alice POV **(A/N: I apologize for the quick changes of POVs)**

I undressed Bella as quick as I could. She would be waking up in an hour. Edward had been staring at her forever until I came in.

"Kay Edward, you can come in." I barely had to shout because he was right outside the door.

"I'm going to take her to our backyard. Then we'll wait until she decides to cross the river. She will just be discovering her new self. Oh, and wait on the other side of the river for her." I picked her up gently and exited out the window. I ran to our house and lied her down on the area of overgrown grass in our backyard. I felt we needed the area of grass overgrown and now I know why. She looked so peaceful. It seemed as though she was smiling. She would love her knew self. I knew it. I didn't have a vision. Just a gut feeling.

Bella POV

I woke up in a clearing. There was a river. The same exact river in my dream. I wanted to jump over the river now. As though something was calling me there. I got up from where I was and ran. I was running faster than usual. And I was running gracefully. I ran up onto a boulder and jumped. The seventy foot wide river passed underneath me very quickly. I reached the ground on the other side easily. This was where I checked my reflection.

A girl with a pale complexion stared back at me. Her eyes were wide. And they were crimson; A deep, bright, glowing red. Her lips were full. Her mahogany hair went to her torso, which was bare. Her midnight blue shirt was rolled up, so it showed the girl's belly button. She had a black denim skirt that sparkled in the sun. Her skin was also sparkling. I looked at my skin. It was, as in the reflection, sparkling. Then, I looked at my shoes. They were sky blue flats. I looked back at my reflection. Whoever dressed me was very smart with fashion because the dark colors of my clothes contrasted wonderfully with my pale complexion.

I could hear quiet footsteps as someone approached me. I kept my eyes on the river. Edward walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. I stiffened. This was basically my dream. Not something normal. I looked up into his face. His perfect, golden eyes held hurt.

"Edward, are you…okay?" My voice was very clear and sounded almost…perfect.

"Oh, well, it's just that you seemed upset that I held your hand."

"No, no, no. It's definitely not that. It's just… this kind of happened in my dream. I'm afraid of what I had dreamed."

"Your saying, you didn't want to be one of us?"

"No, I mean, in my dream, you and Jacob. Well first, I know Jacob is a wolf. Second of all, you fought, and you both died. I don't want either of you out of my life."

"Bella, I promise that I would never _want_ to leave you, but I might _have_ to, to keep you alive."

"Well I guess I'm part of like some sort of super humans. So, I don't think I would be able to die."

"Well, you see you can die. But you would have to be torn up by one of our own kind and—"

"Burned."

"How did you—"

"How did I know? Well you were in a fire in my dream, and there seemed to be no life left in you."

"Is that why you screamed?"

"Yes," I barely whispered the word but he could still hear it.

"Oh. Well, I better explain what we are. My entire family, well we are—"

"Wait. Let me guess. Vampires"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"It's kind of easy to figure out, especially after all the things I figured out I could do. Like run half a mile in seconds, jump over a seventy foot wide river, and land perfectly, without a bone out of place."

"Smart. Well we aren't the normal, human blood drinkers. You see we refer to ourselves as—"

"Vegetarians. You drink animal blood."

"Would you please stop interrupting? And where are you learning all this?"

"I don't really know. I think I've dreamt all this before.

_~Flashback~_

_I woke up sobbing and screaming for my mom._

_Honey, what's wrong?" My mom had let herself in because then I was only seven and didn't have a lock on my door._

_"I was burning, Mommy. Then I woke up, and was speaking to this teenager. We had a conversation, Momma. He said his family was made out of vampires, but they drank animal blood. I had looked at my reflection, and…and…I had red eyes. And was like fifteen years old. Mommy, what's going on with me?"_

_"I don't know, baby girl. I don't know. These dreams have got to stop or else I'm…I'm… I don't know what I'm going to do." She breathed a shaky sigh. "Don't worry though. There is no such thing as a vampire, and your not going to be one."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Boy was she wrong."

Edward surprised me by saying, "Definitely wrong."

"Whoa, did you just see my flashback too?"

He smiled at me. "Yes. I have mind reading. Now let's go see the rest of the family. Then you'll have your first hunting lesson."

"That sounds good. I wonder what kind of power I'm gonna get?"

"We'll have to find out later. Come on." Then we jumped back over the river, still holding hands.

**Hy. What ya think? Pretty good? Horrible? In the middle? Do you think my writing skills would improve as I grew up? Would I be a good author? I'm already working on three different books, with my **_**own**_** characters, so you can't bring my hopes down!**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor and First Kiss

Chapter 3: Visitor

Bella POV

When we entered the large house, everyone was waiting in the living room.

"Bella, you are so beautiful!" It seemed as though Alice shrieked every word.

"Thanks?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it did.

"There are no ifs about it, Bella. You are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Bella, have you met everyone?"

"Yes, Edward, I have."

"Would you mind restating our names?"

"No I wouldn't. There is Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward." Edward smiled.

"You're forgetting one person." I knew he was teasing me. I didn't want to play along.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I didn't know you wanted me to list myself, Edward."

"You are part of our family now. You will be included in everything we do." Carlisle jumped into the conversation.

"Um, could we possibly figure out my, um, power?" I was anxious to learn my power and embarrassed to ask.

"Bella, why are you so anxious?" I swiveled my head to look at Jasper.

"How'd you know?"

Carlisle explained, "He can feel other peoples' feelings and tamper with them. It's his power."

"Oh, well I'm anxious to figure out my power, but first would you mind telling me your powers?"

"You already know my power," Edward stated.

"I have the power to see the future," Alice said. No one else spoke. I guessed they didn't have any powers. Then Alice gasped. She giggled.

"Bella, I know your power." She giggled again. I guessed she saw me finding out my power. "Or I guess your _powers_."

"Are you saying she has multiple powers?" It was Edward who asked that.

"I thought you read minds? Didn't you see her vision?" I asked this.

He shook his head. "It went too fast for me to comprehend, and she's avoiding the thought."

"Bella, when's your birthday?" Alice had her head cocked to the side and was obviously curious. I didn't need Jasper's power to tell me that.

"In five days. Why?"

"'Cause that's when I'm gonna tell you." I can't believe it! This will be the first birthday I'll be looking forward to.

Edward chuckled. He probably read my thoughts. I expected my face to flush, but it didn't.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go hunting." He put his arm around me and we were off. We were walking though. I was uncomfortable going this slow. I groaned. Edward laughed. I loved that sound. I smelled the air. Edward smelled so sweet, like honey and lavender.

"Thank you. You smell sweet, too." I looked down at my feet. My hair acted as a wall, so he wouldn't see my embarrassed face.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at me." I did what he told me to. I stared into his golden eyes. He took his arm off of me and slid his hand into mine. We fit together like a puzzle piece.

"I was just thinking the same exact thing."

"Cool." We started to lean in to each other. He was going to kiss me! We were so close, our lips almost touching and I so wanted him—

"Go hunting already!" Alice shouted from the house. Edward smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I pouted. I so wanted him to kiss me. And Alice had to ruin it! I was going to kill her! Grrrr!

Edward had been laughing his head off from my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the shoulder. He stopped laughing and rubbed his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Yeah, right. Now let's hunt." He taught me how to hunt and it was quite easy. I caught a mountain lion and right now I was chasing a herd of deer.

I heard footsteps behind me. But the thing making the footsteps wasn't an animal and it wasn't Edward. I reached the end of a clearing and stopped. I turned around. A black skinned vampire was what I was staring at. He had red eyes. I don't think he was a newborn vampire either.

"Who are you?"

"I am Laurent."

"Why are you here?"

"I was hunting."

"Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to know your hunting techniques. Your type interests me."

"Go join the Denali Coven, then."

"I'd rather not. That is not the type of life I want. I prefer human blood."

"Well, as you can see, there are no humans in our coven."

"Yes, but you are a newborn. That means I can still use my power on you."

"What is your power?"

"I can change a newborn back into a human and then back into a vampire. I can do that without any body being hurt."

"No thanks. Now this is our area. You need to leave."

"Very well, then. Don't forget my offer. It will come in handy at some point." With that he was off.

I hunted the herd of deer and then went back to the house. As I entered the house, I was doing a replay of what happened in the clearing. Edward was waiting on the couch.

"Bella, I saw what happened. Are you going to take the deal?"

"Of course she's not. You saw my vision too." Alice walked in from the kitchen.

"She could change her mind."

"Guys, stop! I'm not going to take the offer."

"Good," they said at the same time.

"Okay Bella, let's plan your birthday party."

"Please, Alice, no parties."

"No party, no revealing of your powers." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Fine."

"Yay! Okay, now what theme do you want it to be. You could have red and black, or yellow and purple, or—" as Alice droned on, I thought of what my powers could be. I could have telekinesis and mind conversations, but wait. Before I continue listing powers I could have, could I possibly have more than two? Huh. I wonder…

"Bella, would you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Would you like the color scheme to be midnight blue and white?"

"Oh, sure." I glanced at Edward. He looked like he was going to blow up from holding the laughter in.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Edward stopped laughing and a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's just seems funny that you weren't listening and Alice didn't notice that yet."

"You weren't listening!" _Thanks a lot. You got me in trouble with the pixie._ Edward's smirk turned into a grin.

"But, Alice, I was thinking of the power possibilities I could have, and was wondering am I gonna have _more_ than two?"

"If I answer will you pay attention to the rest?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you will have more than two powers." I shrieked.

Jasper appeared from upstairs. A look of relief came across his face. "Thank you Bella. I thought Alice had another reason to take me shopping." I glared at him. But then I smiled.

"No, I was just excited that I have more than two powers."

"I heard."

"Okay. Could somebody please give me a tour of the house?"

"I will Bella," Edward said. _Thank you_.

"Your welcome."

He showed me his room, Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie and Emmet's room, the bathrooms, and lastly, my room.

My room was midnight blue with trees painted all around. There were sparkling stars and a glowing moon. Three of the walls were solid, and one wall was a glass window; A sliding window, but there was no balcony. My room was on the third floor, and it was a long drop down. But if I could land after jumping a seventy foot wide river, than I could survive this jump.

Even though I don't need a bed, I still have one. I had a mahogany bed set (dressers, side tables, and the bed), the sheets and the comforter was a crème color. I had a lamp with a silver base and a crème lamp shade.

"Edward, this room is beautiful!" I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

"Alice designed it. I agree it is beautiful. But what's really beautiful is the girl inside it."

"Thank you." _Do you want to go somewhere more private?_

"I'd love to." He took my hand and went over to the window. He slid it open and we jumped down. I landed a second before him. Edward told me to get on his back, but I was hesitant. _Do I have to?_

"Yes, _Isabella_ you have to."

"Don't call me Isabella," I mumbled as a got on his back. He chuckled again.

"Then don't question me." I didn't respond. He ran, and I felt his muscles moving underneath me. All too soon, we were at our destination.

It was a beautiful meadow. There were lots of flowers and overgrown, green grass. The meadow was surrounded by large trees. The entrance to the meadow was a wooden arch that had vines with tiny purple flowers on them wrapped around the bleached wood.

Edward led me to the middle of the meadow. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I stared up into his honey eyes. Soon my eyes would be that color.

I didn't notice before, but now I did notice. He was leaning in to me. I stretched up on my tip toes, eager for the kiss. He closed in the space between our lips. It was like a flash of electricity. I pulled him closer to me. I put my leg on his hip. We didn't have to come up for air. We were vampires. A vampire couple.

We continued kissing for what seemed to be minutes. For the first time we came up. He had ended up being on top of me (no clothes were demolished in the kissing, if ya know what I mean *wink, wink*). The sun was down, but there was still some light.

"Twilight," we whispered at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"W-w-we better get h-h-home soon before the family k-k-kills us," I stuttered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." We headed home. But what I didn't expect was Alice bombarding me with birthday party questions when I got home. When we were up in my room, she whispered that I was lucky the family couldn't get in a word because of her questions.

"You owe me," she had said.

"Yes, I do." We spent the rest of the night planning and catching up with vampire history.

It may have seemed like a boring day, but it was the most eventful day of my life.

**Hey. Sorry I hadn't updated that quickly. But I'm very upset at the lack of reviews. Thank you to all who review. Get this: Lots of reviews equals happy me, happy me equals another chapter. So please review! Oh, and check out my profile and vote on the poll. (Edward and Bella did not have sex.)**

**Love,**

**Breck M. O.**


	4. Chapter 4: Suprises!

Chapter 4: Surprise!

Bella POV

The days had passed very quickly. My birthday was here. I totally forgot about it.

I had called my parents four times in the five days. Edward and I always hunt together, and my eyes are an orange color.

It was a typical morning. Even though I didn't sleep, I still had to shower, comb my hair, and put on clean clothes. This was my morning ritual. What caught me off guard was when Alice had come up behind me while I was combing my hair, and blind folded me. It was really stupid because I could tell exactly where we were going, I just didn't know _why _we were going there.

When we got to the flat boulder by the river, I could smell lilies, roses, lilacs, and sweet nectar. I could also smell card board and something like ribbon, maybe?

"Alice, what is this about?" I couldn't take the force of curiosity that was oozing out.

"Don't you remember? Oh no! You forgot! How could you? We spent at least an hour a day on planning! How could you forget?" Her words consisted of pure shock. Then it hit me: my birthday!

"No, I didn't forget. It was just with all the stuff going on, I guess it got lost in my head." I didn't like lying, but I was getting better at it. Edward snickered.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him, even though I couldn't see him. "Alice, could you please take this off? I already know we're at the boulder."

"Oh, alright." She took the blind fold off me. What I saw in front of me was beautiful. There was a dark red cloth over the flat boulder. On the boulder were finely wrapped gifts. There were vases with roses, and lilies, and lilacs. There were candles, and a bunch of torches, lit up with the living fire. I was extremely afraid of fire, although I never used to be. After my dream, I know now that fire is the only thing that can kill us permanently.

I was only able to utter one word, "Wow."

"Come on, let's open presents." Alice dragged me closer.

"Go ahead and choose one to open first," Carlisle recommended. I reached out and pick up a black velvet box. I opened it up. Inside was a crimson stone on a silver chain.

"That's from me," Jasper said.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I spoke my thoughts on the necklace.

"Thank you." I looked up at Jasper. He was smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Next." Alice could be so annoying from time to time.

"That's and understatement," I heard Edward mumble. I ignored him and reached for the next gift. It was half the size of a folder and only one inch thick. It had been wrapped in yellow satin.

I cautiously opened the gift. Inside was a bracelet. It was like a checkered pattern. There was a diamond then a sapphire. It continued this pattern about fourteen times. There were four rows of this pattern. I knew who it was from just by the looks of it.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I looked over at her.

She smiled a little bit and said, "Your welcome, Bella." I put the bracelet back in the box and set it next to the necklace. Then I reached for another box.

I also got clothes and make-up from Alice, paintings from Esme and Carlisle, and I didn't know what Edward or Emmet got me.

I stretched my arms upward and inhaled. I smelled something different from earlier. It wasn't a delicious smell, but it wasn't the most pleasant. It was in between the two. I had smelt it before, but it was tinted with an outside smell, like it was born there and this one smelled newer. It smelled something like wet dog. But it wasn't the smell of werewolves, which is wet dog and gym socks.

"Here ya go, Bellie." This was the nick name that Emmet had given me. He handed me a cardboard box with holes in it. There was whining and yelping coming from inside the box.

"Emmet, why would you get me a puppy?"

"Not just any puppy: A wolf pup." I stared in shock at him.

"A-A-A wolf? How'd you know?" Breeze loved wolves. She talked to me for hours on the phone saying that she was going to become a wolf one day. Since Breeze loved wolves so much, I took the time to learn about them. **(A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, then here it is: I'm Breeze. I had to come up with a name that wasn't the same as mine, because that would be awkward for me.) **I loved wolves as much as Breeze does. I miss her so much.

I tore at the cardboard and pulled out the pup. It was mostly black with brown, white, and gray mixed in its fur. What surprised me was the eye color of the wolf pup; it had the same eye color as my family, except it was a richer honey color. There was some depth to it that just made it different. I didn't realize before, but I was frowning at first. When I looked into its eyes, I fell in love immediately. It made me smile.

I wouldn't give Emmet time to answer my question. "Thank you, so much, Emmet." I looked at the gender of the pup. "He's perfect." The puppy yipped. I looked back into his eyes. What should I name him? I didn't have time to ponder. This pup was hungry. "Do we have any milk in the house?" I knew exactly what a growing pup needed.

"Yeah, we picked some up yesterday," Emmet said.

"Bellaaa," Alice whined, "you haven't had all your presents yet."

"I know, Alice. But he's hungry. Or technically thirsty. Can't we do it later?"

"No we need to do it now. Don't you want to know your powers?" I was so caught up in the happiness of having a wolf, I forgot I didn't know my powers yet.

"Oh my gosh! Of course I want to know my powers." Alice just stared at me. I stared back at her. I imagined there being a brick wall around Alice and me. Then I took a few steps closer to her. She didn't move. I saw the answer in her eyes. I felt like I was going to faint. I forgot about the brick wall. I shifted the puppy in my arms. I knew I was going to fall backwards. That was exactly what I did seconds later.

"Bella, are you okay?" I stared at Edward. I was lying on the ground and every body was crowded around me.

"I think so." I could barely word it because my mouth was frozen while open.

"Bella, please tell us what's wrong." Esme was such a sweet lady.

"Ask Edward." Every body shifted their gaze to him. Edward shook his head. I shot up into a sitting position. "Didn't you hear what Alice was thinking?"

"No. I heard her starting off and heard your anticipation, but after that every thing was cut off. It was like there was something keeping you girls from my head, because I could hear every body else's thoughts."

"Uh oh." I mumbled. It seemed as though my brick wall really did work.

"Bella, could you explain to me what you meant by brick wall?" It was sometimes annoying that Edward could read minds.

"Well, when I knew Alice was trying to tell me something by just staring at me, I imagined a brick wall around us and I guess there really was a wall."

"Wow. So what powers do you have?"

I stood up. "Um, well Alice said I… I had every power, but I can only use three at a time." Every body clustered around me saying things like 'That is so cool' or things like 'So, how many powers is that?' or things like 'I knew you were special.'

I realized I still had the pup in my arms. I stared into the depth of the honey eyes. I had taken German and I knew the word for depth: _Tiefe_. I wouldn't want that to be his name. I had _every_ power. Wouldn't that mean I would have some sort of power that let me translate things?

I knew he was going to be a strong wolf, so I searched in the dictionary in my head. _Connell _meant strong wolf. Though he reminded me of shadows. I searched again. _Ohanzee_ meant shadow. He was also like sunshine. I searched a third time. _Helaku _meant full of sun. I think Connell fitted him. I just needed to find which one would be his middle name. I'll figure it out later.

"Connell." I just whispered the word, but apparently he heard me. He swiveled his head and looked into my eyes. I would take care of him. No matter what, I would protect this pup, just as I would protect my family.

My cell phone started ringing. I had a cell phone before, but I had gotten an upgrade on it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Is that really you?" The voice was so familiar, but it seemed…perfect.

"Breeze?" My voice was just a whisper in the wind. She heard.

"Oh, Bella; it is you! I've missed you so much! You missed it! I was hiking in the woods, and then a bear found me. I was running from him, and I ran smack dab into a tree! I remember blood gushing out of my stomach area. And I think I broke my nose. Then this nice ma—"

"Wait a sec. Are you okay? How could you still be living? Aren't those type of wounds supposed to be fatal? How long were you in the hospital?"

"I wasn't in a hospital, even for a second. And yes, those wounds would've been fatal, but as I was saying: This nice man, I believe his name was Laurent," What? She met Laurent? How long ago was this? "He asked if I wanted the pain to go away. I said yes and he bit me. I mean really, really bit me. A few minutes later I was in intense pain. I fell asleep. But when I woke up, he was waiting there. It was so annoying, because he said he would take away the pain, but replaced it with stronger pain. He wanted to know if I wanted to join his coven, but I didn't trust him. I didn't even know what he meant by 'coven.' So I said no, and then ran off. My throats been burning for days, and I don't know how to get rid of it. I thought you might know."

"Well, do you know where I live now?"

"Same as always, right?"

"No." I told her my address.

"I'll see you soon." I wanted to see her, but I didn't want to see her with those crimson eyes.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I hung up. I turned to my family.

"We'll have a visitor."

"Who's coming over?" It was Esme who asked this.

"Breeze. She was transformed by Laurent, and doesn't even know it."

"I still need to give you your present," Edward said.

"She'll be here in an hour. That should give us enough time."

"Okay." Edward knelt on one knee. "Isabella; my Bella. I've only known you for a few months, but it feels as though I've known you my whole life. Which is about a hundred and ten years. I have awaited you for that amount of time. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Isabella Swan, will you be my wife?" On the last sentence he pulled out a small velvet box, and revealed the ring. It had a small diamond stone, and was brass where it stood on the finger.

I wanted with all my heart for him to read my mind at this time. For him those words were an invitation. _Yes. A million times yes. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you._ He grinned wildly, and I grinned back. He slid the ring on my finger. It gleamed in the sunlight along with my skin.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Bella _Cullen_." I smiled. It was a great birthday. And I loved the way my new name rolled off his tongue. I would need some alone time with him. I was reminded of the little puppy.

"Thank you, all, for the most wonderful birthday ever." There were mutters of 'your welcome.' We all headed inside.

I went to the kitchen. This was a place I was becoming unfamiliar with. I opened the fridge door and took out the puppy formula. I heated it up quickly. I walked into the living room, where everybody was watching TV. I sat down on the couch next to Edward. I shifted the puppy in my arms. I tipped the bottle up and the puppy greedily started sucking like there was no tomorrow.

It took one minute for the pup to be done with the bottle. He looked at me with shining eyes. I saw the message imprinted in them. _Thank you. I show you respect. You are my alpha. Could I have more?_

"Sorry, Connell. No more until dinner."

"Connell?" Edward's attention had zoomed in on me.

"Yeah, it means strong wolf."

"It's a perfect name."

I looked up at my soon-to-be-husband. "I love you." I would not let Edward forget how much I loved him.

"I love you," Edward said. Connell whined. I turned my attention to him.

"I love you, too." His eyes shined bright again. He got off my lap and danced around on the coffee table. We all laughed except Esme.

"Get that puppy off my coffee table."

"Okay, Esme." I got the wolf off the coffee table and put him on the floor. Life was perfect.

**Hey. That was some surprise, huh? More than one surprise, about five. Do you know what you could repay me with? Reviews! ****Lots of reviews equals happy me, happy me equals another chapter. So please review! I know that not all the people who are reading this have been reviewing. I would like to thank those who review: My friend Katriina from school, Anne-Marith, and Emma-MasenCullen. If another person reviews, I will add their name to this list. So, Review! Oh, and please check out my profile and vote on the poll. Thanks!**

**Signed (Not Literally),**

**Breck M. O.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend Vampire

**Hey there! I just wanted you guys to know that I'm NOT a stalker. You know when you get reviews for a story, that FanFiction emails you the review? Or if somebody adds you to their favorite story, FanFiction emails you too? Well, Rin030, who better be reading this, had added me to their favorite story list. I wanted to thank him/her for adding me to that list, and I wanted to scold him/her for not reviewing. I feel bad of those who review, because some lazy butts out there WON'T review! I wish I could repay, JUST the ones who review. So if you don't review after 3 or 4 days, I will write another chapter, just for the sake of the ones who review. I will say the people who reviewed for the past chapter at the end. I wanted to share with everyone who reads this my favorite line from my favorite poem from a book I got at school:**

**_Though I than He-may longer live_**

**_ He longer must-than I-_**

**_ For I have but the power to kill,_**

**_ Without-the power to die-_**

**_ -Emily Dickinson_**

**I thought it fit this type of vampires very well. What do you think? Tell me when you review. And please do. I may put some of my poetry on here with every chapter. Tell me in your reviews if you want to see my poetry. Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Dark Guardian Series. I hadn't been doing these because I didn't know I was going to add Shifters into it. And I want to apologize for all the cursing in this chapter. Don't complain about it in any reviews.**

Chapter 5: Friend Vampire

Edward POV

Bella had told us Breeze was coming. Everybody ran about the house, cleaning. _She most likely have any more clothes than the ones on her back,_ was what Alice had thought. She ran out and got sixteen pairs of clothes for Breeze, along with twelve pairs of shoes.

We put on some music. _Satisfied_ by Jewel was playing. I noticed Bella swaying to the music as she dusted the vases. She was making it harder for me to restrain myself. She started teasing me with her bottom. _Having fun?_ Her thoughts bombarded me. She was thinking of what we would do if we had the house to ourselves.

"Bella!" I groaned. _Yes?_ Her thoughts were taking on an innocent tone.

"You know you're not innocent."

"Of course I know." I sighed, frustrated. She was stubborn and sexy and sweet all at the same time.

"Thank you."

"How did _you_ hear _my_ thoughts?"

"Remember? I have every power." I smiled.

"Yes you do." I grabbed her from behind. My arms fit around her waist easily. I picked her up and spun her around. Connell was yipping and dancing around us. I threw Bella up into the air and caught her. I held her bridal style.

I looked at Connell. "Ready?" I asked him. Then I took off at vampire speed up the stairs, with Connell keeping up with my stride. I mean, he was only, like, two months old, and he was running at the same speed as me.

"EMMET! JASPER," Bella screamed, "HELP!" She was giggling. I was laughing. Connell was yipping and running right next to me. I ran up the next flight of stairs. Bella was still screaming for our brothers. Just then Emmet appeared in front of me. _Put down the girl, bro._

"Never." I turned around and ran again. Connell followed. So did Emmet, but he was farther back.

I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. It was a place where nobody of my family was familiar with. I set Bella on the counter. I turned back around and went into a defensive crouch. Emmet came in. I tackled him. I heard shushing and giggles coming from behind me. I got off of Emmet. Bella was gone. Dang it! Jasper got her.

"This is soooooo unfair." He stole Bella while I was protecting her from Emmet.

"You'll never take her alive! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I heard this shriek from Jasper. He was in the living room. I pushed Emmet away from me. I jogged into the living room. I didn't see them, but I could hear Bella's giggles from above. I slowly looked upward. Bella was sitting on top of the chandelier and Jasper was… Well, it's hard to say how Jasper was. He was kind of hanging upside down, but not really. It was like he was lying on his stomach on the ground, except backwards: He was lying on his back on the ceiling.

"How did you get up there?" I asked.

"Duh, I'm a vampire. And so are you." Then I noticed a flaw in his plan. He was about two yards away from Bella, and that meant easy access to her. I hastily planned.

I would jump up, grab her, do a flip in midair, land, and start running. It wasn't the most complicated plan I've ever made. I put my plan into action. Except, I had jumped off the ground wrong. As I got closer to the wooden floors, I turned, so the ground faced my back, and curled my body around Bella's. Even though were vampires, it still hurts a bunch when we fall from three yards in the air. I didn't want Bella to get hurt. _I don't want you to get hurt either. I can't really slow us down. Oh, I know! _Bella's thoughts took on an excited edge on the last sentence.

All of a sudden, I felt weightless. And we stopped falling. Bella and I could see each other because we were under her power, but Jasper and Emmet couldn't see us because we… evaporated. I flew around. I had nothing else to worry about. I was part of air. I felt…in peace. Like I belonged here. I knew I didn't but it was an exquisite feeling. It was so peaceful, being air. I never wanted to go back to normal. _Me either, but we have work to do._ Bella's thoughts didn't knock into me. It was as though there was a wave and her thoughts got on it and they were carried to me. They went in and they went out.

I spoke out loud. "Can you do the wave of thoughts on a normal basis? It would remind me of here." She smiled._ You're doing it. You feel at peace and that makes it easier to take in the thoughts. You usually try to push them away, but they just knock into you harder. By the way, those two heard you. _She gestured to Emmet and Jasper. They were staring at where the sound came from. Their thoughts were jumbled and had a confused edge.

I spoke out loud again. "Shouldn't we get back to our normal forms, so we can explain to these two idiots?"

Bella responded. "Edward, it isn't nice to call our brothers idiots. Yes, they should've figured it out already, but idiots aren't the right term. Maybe, not always the smartest. But since we can talk normally in this form maybe we should just stay in this one."

"No, but we could do invisible instead. Let's get on the ground first." We were a foot away from the ground when Bella turned us invisible. We landed with a thud. Bella took the invisibility away.

"Wow, how'd you do that?"

"Uh, I have every power, remember?"

"Ohhhhhh." They said it at the same time.

"Okay, so everybody is over it? Good. Let's continue." Understanding crossed over their features. I guessed Bella already knew what I was going to say.

I grabbed Bella and zoomed out the back door. Bella's phone buzzed. She looked at it. _It's a text from Breeze._

"Well, answer it!" _Okay._ The text said: _Be there in a few. Did you know that running is faster than taking a plane? –Breeze_

"Let's get back to the house. Come on, Connell." I went back to the house. I put Bella down in front of me. The rest of the family was in the living room.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." Then, we kissed. She evaporated us. It was great feeling, to be at peace again. The kiss was passion filled; our worries and concerns about everything was put into it, and then disintegrated. Her fingers knotted in my hair and my arms wrapped around her waist. Bella lost her concentration and we went back into normal form. Some one cleared their throat. We broke apart. I stared at the girl in the door way. This was Breeze.

Bella POV

Our kiss was great; until some one cleared their throat. We broke apart. Breeze stood in the door way. She was as beautiful as always. She had layered light brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing jeans, which were muddy and ripped, a t-shirt, a denim jacket, and worn-out sneakers. She had a back pack and nothing else with her. As I looked back to her face, I grieved. I grieved at the loss of her brown eyes, so deep and so full of life. Her brown eyes had always taken on a red tint, which I found odd. I wouldn't ever be prepared for her eyes to be entirely red. But when I looked at her eyes, I saw no red. Just black; a deep black; she still had the life in her. Her eyes held tiredness, and pain. I guess her throat was burning way more powerful than I suspected.

"Breeze! It's so great to see you, again." I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back, but I could tell she could smell Connell. She was very thirsty. I held her by the shoulders.

"We're going to go hunting. Connell, my pet wolf, is going to stay here. When we get back, we are going to explain everything to you." She nodded her head.

"What do you mean by hunting?" Her voice was perfect, but rough.

"You'll see." I took her back pack off and threw it on the stairs. I looked back to Edward.

"I'll see you when we get back." He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. I turned back to Breeze and took her hand. I walked past the living room, past the dining room, and kitchen, out to the back yard. On my way I told Connell to go to Edward and stay with him. Then I ran. Breeze ran with me. She kept up, but was tiring quickly. While running, I explained to her how to hunt. She wasn't too sure about doing this sort of thing, but I evaporated her worries, and she reluctantly agreed. Then, we hunted our separate ways.

Breeze POV

I was hunting what I think was a cougar. I followed its light footsteps. Mine were silent. I came upon a small clearing. The cougar had lied down and was cleaning itself in the middle of the clearing. I walked up to him. He just stared at me. All types of animals liked me. I never knew the reasons to it.

"Hello," I whispered to the cougar, "I am going to drink your blood now. I wanted to thank you for giving me something to survive with. I appreciate you being part of the life cycle. I send you to the heaven where animal spirits belong." The animal dropped to its side. I have had the ability to kill animals with my voice since I was four. They trust me, and follow most of my orders, but if they belong to some one else, they will follow only certain orders. Bella had said she had a wolf, and I smelt him. He was at the house with Edward. I wouldn't want to take his life away. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, then something good.

I sank my teeth into the flesh of the cougar's neck. The blood was a tiny stream going down my throat. All too soon, he was drained. I wasn't finished hunting, yet. I searched for another carnivore in the area. Bella said carnivores tasted better than herbivores. A grizzly bear was in the area. I took off in the direction. The grizzly bear was rubbing its back against a tree.

"Go down on all fours," I commanded it. He did as he was told. "Now, I want you to lie down. Good. Next, I will drink your blood. I wanted to thank you for giving me something to survive with. I appreciate you being part of the life cycle. I send you to the heaven where animal spirits belong. Do not attack the cougar spirit when you get there." He stopped moving. His heart skidded to a stop. I drank his blood. It was as satisfying as the cougar. He was drained within seconds. I lied down on top of the grizzly carcass. I put my hands behind my head. There was an unusual shifting in the breeze. I smelled the sweet smell of my kind. It wasn't Bella or Edward.

I screamed just before a pale hand covered my mouth. A red-headed lady looked me in the eyes. Speaking of eyes, hers were crimson. Bella said if our kind had red eyes it meant they drank human blood.

"Don't say a word," she hissed, "My name is Victoria. Your power is very powerful. You either choose to come with me, or go back to your house and forget this ever happened. Be aware. I'll be watching you. If you mention this to anybody, I will kill you. Choose one." She took her hand off my mouth and put it on my throat.

"I choose to forget." She smiled wickedly.

"Wrong choice." Her hand tightened around my neck. I screamed. She pulled me off of the grizzly and into a very small clearing. She pulled out a match. Before she could light it, a dark figure knocked into her. It was a full-grown bluish-black wolf. It wasn't Bella's because hers was a pup and this one smelled of human. It was…a wolf and a human. But how? I was about to find out. They attacked each other. I felt the need to light a fire. I tore a bunch of bark off of the surrounding trees and put them in a pile. They had moved to a bigger clearing. I put dry leaves and dirt on the pile. Then I lit it with a match. It burst up in flames. The wolf pushed Victoria closer to the fire. She pushed back. It went on like this for a few times. Then, I got bored and impatient.

"Enough!" I screamed. I stormed over to where they were. "Off of her," I screamed at the wolf. It complied. Then, I started tearing Victoria apart, and throwing the pieces into the fire. I watched her head burn. "You belong in hell." I whispered it. The wolf walked over to me. I petted its head. "She won't bother me any more." I looked at him. The wolf had dark blue eyes. "Would you like to come to the house I'm staying at with me?" He nodded. He looked into my eyes again. I understood. "Yes, I will give you five minutes. He ran off. I went back to the grizzly I killed earlier. In two minutes I had a grizzly pelt. I put it around my shoulders. I ran to the cougar and made another pelt. Then, I ran back to the clearing where Victoria was killed.

A boy with black hair and dark blue eyes was lying down in the middle of the clearing. He wasn't as appealing as a regular human, as he smelled a lot of wolf. The same wolf that attacked Victoria.

"Thank you for saving my life." I said it with kindness and appreciation.

"How did you know it was me?" His voice was dark and low.

"You smell the same as the wolf." He looked at me like I was crazy. "You smell a lot like wolf with a tint of human mixed in."

"Well, that makes a bunch of sense." He was being sarcastic.

"Put a sock in it, wolf boy. By the way, my name is Brea McDay." **(A/N: Brea is pronounced Bree-yu) **"But you can call me Breeze."

"First of all, you shouldn't be talking either, vamp girl. And my name is Caden Waslen."

"Wow, what do you mean by 'vamp girl?' Are you suggesting I'm a vampire?"

"No, I know you are one." I got dizzy.

I pointed in the direction of Bella's house. "The house I'm staying at is in that direction." I fell to the ground. Caden was looking down at me. The world went black after that.

Caden POV

I was carrying Breeze to the house she was staying at. I was wondering if I should go through the back door, or knock on the front door, when the house came into view. I stopped in my tracks. I was no vampire, but I was a Shifter and my senses were not as strong as a vampire's but better than a Static's (a Shifter's name for a human). Breeze had an entire clan of vampires in this house.

It was said that mates could read each other's minds. I didn't think Breeze was my mate, but she wasn't even seventeen, yet. Her seventeenth birthday would've been a week from now, but then she became a vampire. I could sense she was a Shifter. Could she shift while being a vampire? I heard Victoria say that she had a powerful power. Was shifting her power?

Any way, I heard her thinking about a girl named Bella and a man named Edward. This is what I was hearing from the house: "Bella, would you stop worrying about Breeze? Maybe she's just taking her time." A male voice had said that. It could be Edward. What Bella said concluded it: "No, I can't stop worrying about her, Edward. She's my best friend. What if Laurent found her? What would I do if she got hurt?" Edward spoke again. "Wait! Some one is in the area. And he has Breeze!" Bella responded. "How do you know?" Edward said: "Come on, Bella. Don't you remember? I can read his thoughts and he is looking at her." Shit! This vamp is a mind reader! A female voice other than Bella's rang out: "Does anybody else notice he smells like a wolf?" "Maybe it's just Connell, Rosalie," Bella said. Rosalie didn't respond. I had enough of it.

"Yes Rosalie, I know I smell like a wolf; Breeze already told me that. But did you notice the human smell of me, too? Breeze told me that, also. Did you guys tell her she was a vampire? 'Cause apparently she didn't know," I yelled. All turned silent in the house. I continued towards the back door. When I got there, I shifted Breeze in my arms and opened the door. I walked through the kitchen/dining room. Then I walked into a small hallway. Across from me was the front door. To my right there was a staircase. And to my left there was an arch. The family was in there whispering. I went in. The room was large. There were three couches lined up around a coffee table and a 56 inch flat-screen TV across from the flat screen. Four people filled the two love seats and two more people filled the couch with four sections. The couple on the four section-er got up. I moved around the couch and set Breeze down. I sat down by her feet. A wolf pup got up from Bella's lap and licked Breeze's face. I smiled at the scene.

**(A/N: Caden will be thinking about the Shifter sanctuary, and you may be confused for awhile, but it will all make sense after some time)** The elders (our wise leaders) had told me to come to Forks, Washington, in search for a mate. I followed their orders and had been spying on Breeze all day. I had watched her hunt down the cougar and bear. She would talk to them and say she sends them to animal heaven and they…die. I heard their hearts stop. A weird question popped into my head.

"Hey Edward?"

"What?" He seemed really angry with me.

"Can you read animals' minds?" He stared at me. I glared at him.

"Yes. Well, if you mean if I can read your mind than, yes."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. No, I meant can you read this wolf pup's mind?" I didn't like it when a vamp got on my nerves. We weren't mortal enemies with them, like the La Push shifters, but they weren't exactly kind with us.

"His name is Connell," Bella said. "It means—"

"Strong wolf." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"How did you know?" I blushed. It was an unordinary thing for me to do; blush. I almost never did it, unless some one asked me my middle name.

"It's…my middle name. My dad gave it to me."

"By the way, what is your name?" A nice looking lady asked this.

"Caden C. Waslen. I'm a Shifter."

"Like the La Push mutts?" I growled. I didn't care if they called the La Push dumb-wits mutts. They stunk like garbage and twenty year old gym socks. But I was no mutt. I looked over at Edward. He was on the verge of bursting out laughing, and so was Bella.

"Do I smell like those over-sized, inhuman, idiots?"

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking 'bout!" A tall man with a very loud voice came over and bumped me on the fist.

Edward explained. "Emmet has been trying to find a way to explain how much he hated those werewolves since we met them." I nodded. By the way things smelled, I could tell two other people lived here.

"Impressive," Edward mumbled. Bella looked around. Then laughed.

"It seems as though we're gonna need to get another love seat." Everybody stared at her, except me. I knew what she expected.

"Caden and Breeze are going to live here, well for every season except summer." In summer I was a guide at a national forest near the Canadian border. That was where Wolford, our sanctuary, was located. We needed to guide people away from Wolford, so they didn't find it. We also had areas where we kept stuff stashed, in case of emergencies. We had to make sure nobody found those, either.

"Hey, does anyone know where Alice and Jasper went?"

"They went on a shopping trip, because Alice thought Breeze was going to need more clothes." I thought she was incredibly hot in what she was wearing.

"Who needs more clothes?" Breeze's voice rang throughout the room. I jumped off the couch. Connell jumped off of her. She sat up. She stared into my eyes. Her eyes were…brown, but with red in them. She was beautiful. "Have you guys found out that Caden is a Shifter?" They all nodded their heads.

"Speaking of Shifters…Breeze is going to shift in to a wolf on June 26." They all stared at me open mouthed, except Bella and Breeze. They grinned. **(A/N: Remember I am Breeze. Do you understand?)**

"I knew it," they shouted at the same time.

"And…I believe Breeze has some sort of ability with animals. Would you care to share, Miss McDay?"

She glared at me. "Yes." She looked down at Connell. "Sit." He did so. "Now sleep." He lied down on his side and slept. Breeze looked up at me and smiled wickedly. This one was teasing. She knew my weakness. Since I turned into an animal, I couldn't help but follow her orders. "Sit." I sat down on the floor as quick as I could. She made her voice as sweet as possible. "Could you shift for my friends?" This was one thing she couldn't make me do, because, of certain things. I blushed. It seems this family will make me blush a lot more than normal.

"Um, Breeze?"

She used the really sweet voice again. "Yes?" I scattered over to her side and whispered into her ear.

"Clothes hamper my shifting." She looked at me with a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Huh?" I looked around us. Edward chuckled. He also answered for me.

"He means, he has to take off all his clothes to shift."

"Oh. Well, could you go in the bathroom and shift then come out?"

"Uh, there's a problem with that also. When I'm a wolf, I don't have movable thumbs." She thought for a moment.

"Can you scratch at the door, and I'll let you out."

"He cannot scratch at my door." The sweet lady said.

"Come on, Esme. Everybody wants to see him shift."

"Breeze defiantly will," I mumbled. Everybody's attention turned to me. Breeze was smiling.

"I will?" I sighed. I had a lot to explain.

"Your first shift is excruciating. You'll be in a lot of pain and legend has it, on a girl's first shift, she needs a mate to survive. The girl's mate shifts at the same exact time as the girl, or as close as he can."

"But you said clothes hamper your shifting?"

"Yeah. In the first shift, the girl wears a white robe, and the boy wears a black one. They're silk robes and as you shift, the robes slide off."

"That makes sense. But wait, are you saying you're declaring me your mate?" I grinned.

"Yes." Her eyes widened. Then she screamed. It wasn't like the one when Victoria had attacked her; it was a happy scream. Then she fainted. I laughed at her silliness. Connell woke up.

"Could I shift, and surprise her when she wakes up?"

"Sure."

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs and to the left."

"Thanks." I went upstairs and to the left. I left the door ajar, so I could open it myself. I undressed and shifted. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a bluish-black wolf with dark sea-blue eyes. I nudged the door open and scurried down the stairs. I went into the living room and jumped on the couch. I curled into a ball and waited.

I woke up to the feeling of fingers petting my fur. I licked the hand who was petting me. She giggled. I opened up one eye. Breeze was smiling at me. I jumped up and tackled her. Every one had left the house. I licked her on the face. She couldn't stop giggling. Pretty soon I heard my own laughter and stopped licking her. I had shifted back. She looked into my eyes.

"You're so handsome."

"You're so beautiful." She truly was. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled like nature and tulips. "You smell wonderful."

"How can I? I haven't had a shower in at least a week."

"It's your natural fragrance. And yours is the most wonderful smelling one ever." She blushed. I caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then I kissed the other one. She giggled again. "And that's a beautiful sound." I looked into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer to her. She had a serious look on her face.

"Kiss me." She didn't need her power to make me. I wanted to.

I leaned down closer to her. Our lips were centimeters away. I gently brushed my lips across hers. Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck and she crushed her lips to mine. I moaned slightly when her tongue slipped into my mouth. I heard about vampires having venom, but she sure didn't. She was just a different type of vampire. I pulled away from the kiss; I lost my breath. I panted and so did she. Vampires didn't need air. She was just as surprised as me. When we caught our breath, she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, did you notice you're naked?" I jumped off of her.

"Oh, shit! I'll be right back." Before she could respond, I ran upstairs into the bathroom and dressed. Then I ran back down stairs. "Okay, when they come back, don't think of the last part, because Bella will have my head. And, you saw in the clearing that I can only fight vamps, I'm not any good at killing them."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't even try to kill Bella, or I'm gonna use my power to kill you."

"Very nice, you threatening the only person who can keep you living." She laughed.

After a few make-out sessions and talking in between, the rest of the family got home. I met Alice and Jasper, and found out Esme's husband's name which is Carlisle. Breeze met everyone, and because Breeze and I are mates now, we will be sharing her room. We told them about the encounter with Victoria. Bella told us that she had every power, and everybody else told us theirs. Alice was very happy, because she could buy me some clothes. I should've thought to bring more than three sets of clothing. Bella said everybody had to sleep tonight. She could make vampires do things they weren't meant to do like eat human food and sleep. Pretty soon, I was in bed with Breeze by my side.

"Could you stop reading so I can go to sleep?"

"Bella hasn't turned her power on yet, so I have to wait."

"Did you know you're not a normal vampire? 'Cause you don't have any venom. I figured that out earlier. So maybe you can sleep on your own." I was thinking of what happened with our first kiss, when I heard Bella and Edward shout out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bella came into the room first. She flipped me off the bed. "YOU LET HER SEE YOU NAKED! AND YOU TONGUE-KISSED ON THE FIRST DAY YOU KNEW EACH OTHER! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PERVERT!" Then she fell to the floor sobbing, but no tears were coming out. Breeze went over to her. She didn't say anything to me. She comforted Bella. Edward came in. He didn't say any thing. Breeze moved away and he took Bella in his arms.

"Bella, don't be so rude to Caden. We kissed on the first day we really knew each other. Why are you so upset?" She kept crying, and still no tears were coming out. Breeze walked over to me and I put her arm around her shoulders. A thought came into my head.

"Can't you read her mind?"

Edward responded without looking at me. "No, she's blocking me. Bella, do you hate what we are?" She stopped sobbing for a minute to stare at him with her mouth open. She wiped at her eyes even though nothing had came out of them.

"No, I would never hate what we are. It's just that…Breeze and Caden tongue-kissed."

Edward was as confused as me and Breeze. "And?"

"And we can't ever do that." She stared at him, like he should've known. He smiled at her. Breeze stepped into the conversation.

"If you guys are gonna do anything, can you please do it in your room?" They both stared at her. They turned back to each other.

Edward spoke. "Bella, do you remember all the powers you have?"

"Yes?"

"Even the one to have vampires do human things?" She finally got the hint. Then she smiled.

"Sorry, Caden, for yelling at you like that. I am just so great friends with Breeze, and I don't want anything bad happening to her. You are the perfect match, just like Edward and I. Have a good night." I mumbled you too, and closed the door behind her with my opposite hand.

Breeze caught it. "Why are you using your opposite hand?"

"Uh, when Bella flipped me off the bed, well I think she dislocated my shoulder."

"Oh my gosh! We need to get you to a doctor." She grabbed my good hand and was pulling me to the door, but I didn't budge.

"Breeze," she turned to me and stopped pulling. "I'll just shift. When I shift I heal."

"Oh. Well you can discard your clothing in the closet. It's a walk-in."

"Naw, I'll just stay out here." I thought in my head:_ Bella and Edward. If either of you are in our heads, get out. Don't worry, I promise we're not having sex. I just have to shift because Bella accidentally dislocated my shoulder when she flipped me off the bed._

Bella's voice came from upstairs. "Sorry!"

I shouted back. "It's okay!" I turned back to Breeze. I undressed, never taking my eyes off of her eyes. Her eyes stayed locked on mine; they never strayed any further than my chin. I shifted. I jumped up onto the bed and curled into a ball. She turned the light off and settled in next to me.

Life was great. Soon, Breeze's breathing slowed down. And what I noticed for the first time was scary. Her heart was beating. It was faster when she was awake, but it slowed down a bit. Bella's power wasn't even on her. Breeze wasn't a full vampire.

**(A/N: I have this in parenthesis, because this chapter isn't over yet. I just wanted to do write this. This is like my longest chapter I've ever written. I'm wondering right now, how old will I be when I'm done with this story? I love making stories so much, I think when I'm done with this one I'm gonna make at least another one for Twilight and the Dark Guardian Series, EACH. What do you think? Let's get back to this **_**very**_** long chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it. ****)**

I woke up around eleven a.m. I shifted back to human and went under the covers. I didn't care if I was naked right now. I cuddled up next to Breeze. I put my arm around her and nibbled on her bare shoulder. Her pajamas were a tank top and shorts. She moaned and turned over. I nibbled on her chin. She sighed and smiled.

"Brea McDay. Wake up." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and scratched at her ear. I kissed her on the lips gently. She groaned and frowned when I pulled away. I kissed her again. Her arms moved at the speed of lightning. They wrapped around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. She rolled on top of me and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. We moaned at the same time. We pulled away after a few moments. We were both panting. That reminded me of my last thought before bed. "Breeze?"

"That was the best way to wake up."

"Breeze, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She stared into my eyes.

"You're not a full vampire." She looked shocked and confused. "Your heart beats. And you run out of breath like a human. A vampire's heart doesn't beat. They don't run out of breath. And you don't have venom. You're not the average vampire. I'm still calling you a vampire, because you have incredible speed and strength. Also, you have sharp teeth. Don't feel bad, but on our first kiss, your teeth cut my tongue. The wounds healed though. And you drink blood. You are part vampire."

She didn't look affected. "It might be because I'm a Shifter."

Just then, Emmet burst through the doorway. "Okay, love-burgs, breakfast for the part humans and vampires!"

I laughed. "Is Bella making you guys eat?"

"Yup." We all headed downstairs. Breeze and Emmet were walking. I ran ahead of them and into the kitchen.

"Starved, much?" Breeze asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Esme was cooking something. I inhaled. "Ooo. Pancakes. I hope you cook better than my mother."

"Why is she a bad cook?" Esme had a smile on her face. I looked at her with disgust. She looked at me and frowned. "What?"

"That is an insult to my mother and me." Esme looked ashamed. I smiled but kept my shocked tone. "Why, she's a _horrible_ cook! Whenever she picked up a spatula we would swipe it from her hands. She wasn't allowed to cook in our house." Esme gave me a disapproving glare. "What?" Quicker than the flicker of a light, she grabbed the dish towel and whipped me on the arm. "Ouch," I muttered while rubbing where she whipped me. Esme smiled.

"Now go get the boys, and bring up the middle part of the table from the basement." I did as I was told. When we were done, the girls put the place mats and the plates and silver ware down. We sat down for breakfast, just as Esme came out with three plates of pancakes. Emmet and I had a contest on who could eat the most pancakes. Of course, I won; I ate seven and he ate four. Vamps didn't really have stomachs so it was harder for them to eat a lot.

After breakfast, we went outside and played soccer. The girls won three times, and we won two. Then, since everybody got thirsty after digesting pancakes, we split up to go hunting. I went with Breeze. She got a grizzly and a mountain lion. I was in wolf form. She was searching for another animal in the area when she clutched at her heart. I shifted back to human form and put on the t-shirt and shorts I brought with.

"Breeze, what's wrong?" Her heart was going at the same speed as always, but her breathing increased.

"I'm feeling other animals being killed."

"By the family?"

"No, there are hunters in the area. They're killing a grizzly. We need to go save him."

"We can't just show up."

"Sure we can. But I can't bear the pain long enough to run." I smiled.

"I could distract you?"

"How would you distract me?" I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Did it work?"

"It stopped the pain for a few seconds."

"Good." I kissed her for a longer amount of time. "Did it work?" She nodded her head. Then another idea popped into my head. "I have an idea. How 'bout I shift then you climb on my back?"

"That'll work."

"You're gonna need to take my clothes after I shift so I have something to wear when we beat up the hunters. Wait, are you planning on drinking their blood?"

"What? No, why would I do that? But early in the morning, Bella and I were having a mind conversation and she told me I could control humans, too. It's easier for me to control some one who is not blood related, and that explains why I didn't always get my way with my parents."

"Okay." I took off my clothes and shifted. Breeze climbed on my back. And then I was running. When we were a little away from the hunters, Breeze got off of my back and I shifted to human form. The hunters came into view. They were shooting bullets at the bear's feet. I could tell that Breeze couldn't take any more of it. What she did next surprised me.

She ran in front of the grizzly, faced the hunters, and held her arms in front of her. The bullets stopped in mid-air. She looked back at the grizzly. She put her right hand over the grizzly's left paw. When she pulled back she showed me two bloody bullets. She whispered one word to the grizzly: "Live." He ran into the forest and I'm guessing he was going to live for a long time. She looked back at the hunters with malice in her eyes.

"Breeze," She looked at me and the malice disappeared. "Just knock them out." She nodded sadly. "Do you want me to punch them, so they'll wake up with a head ache?" She nodded again. I ran over to them and knocked their heads together. They slumped down to the forest ground. Breeze came over and talked to them.

"If you ever hunt again, don't kill painfully or the next time we meet, you won't live to see another day." The anger and the fact that she wasn't bluffing made me shiver. We headed back home. We had to explain a lot.

**Hey. That had to be my longest chapter ever, huh? On WordArt that is like 29 pages. I had to stop it short or I would just continue and you guys would never get chapter 5. Anyway, read and review. That was some great stuff. I figured out that all the characters relate to people in my life. Or at least most of them. Here are the people who reviewed the past chapter: Anne-Marith, a girl named Haley, Emma-MasonCullen, and Eve1313. Did you like the Dark Guardian stuff? If so, then go read Eve1313's story, Breaking Traditions. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Signed (Not Literally),**

**Breck M. O.**


	6. Chapter 6: Playing with Powers

Chapter 6: Playing with Powers

Breeze POV

I closed my eyes. I breathed in and out. My birthday had passed a day ago. The full moon was coming in a week. Caden and I planned to go to Wolford. I was going to be introduced to everyone, and then Caden and I were going to the waterfall. That was where my first shift would happen. All I knew was that the shift was going to bind us together forever. I shook in anticipation.

"Breeze, you okay?" Caden's question brought me back to reality. I was hunting right now. We stopped to rest and Caden had shifted back to human form to talk to me. I always wondered if I could pull the thoughts out of his mind with my power. My power, as Carlisle and Bella had put it, was telekinesis.

"Yeah. But, I want to test something."

"What do you want to test?"

"You can't know otherwise it might not work. Now shut up and think about something." He nodded his head and sat next to me. I placed two fingers on his temple. I closed my eyes and felt his blood pulsing under his skin. I felt the warmth of his skin and the smoothness of it. It felt as though something was sucking on my skin and knew my power was working. I felt a current come from his head and it went up my arm and into my brain. His thoughts came smoothly in. _Her fingers are so warm. I can't wait to introduce her to the pack. She has so much concentration. Her beauty is astonishing. The depth of her eyes, her creamy skin, her reddish brown eyes, her light brown hair._ My face came into his mind. Are my eyes really that color? _She's going to look so beautiful in wolf form._ I smiled. "Thank you." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I just read your mind." His expression changed to awe. I wonder… "What stance are you in the pack?" He blushed.

"I'm a Dark Guardian. I guess I would be a subordinate, 'cause I'm not the alpha or the beta, and I'm unranked."

"Okay. Who's all in the pack?"

"There's a lot. I'll say the Dark Guardians. There's Lucas and Kayla, Rafe and Lindsey, Connor and Brittany, Daniel and Hayden, and Seth." **(A/N: Sorry if there's more Dark Guardians; I couldn't remember anymore.) **"There will be some new people joining soon. I just came to Wolford a few months ago, so I only know some of the other Shifters." I smiled and nodded my thanks. He grinned and I caught an evil glint in his eye. I was swiped into a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_"Who are you?" I asked the dark skinned man with red eyes._

_"I am Laurent. Are you hurt?"_

_"Uh, duh!"_

_He smiled at me and I caught an evil glint in his eyes, not like Caden's because his was playful. "Do you wish for the pain to disappear? You will be in pain for what seems to be an hour, but then you will love your new self afterwards."  
_

_My new self? Pain for an hour? "Okay…" I said it hesitantly. He smiled and the evil spread to his face. He bit down hard on my neck. I screamed. He looked at me and smiled so wide, I thought his face was going to tear. Blood, my blood, was dripping from his teeth, and going out of the corners of his mouth. It was then, that I figured out what he was: a vampire; a blood sucking vampire. And he was making me one of him. I screamed at him, "No! I didn't want to become a vampire! Take whatever you put into me out! I don't want to be a blood sucking bastard!" He looked at me with malice. He hit me in the chest. I wheezed and he knocked me on my head. Everything went black after that._

_~End of Flashback~_

So that was why I didn't remember what I was when I woke up. Bella had to explain everything to me. Caden looked really worried. I tried reading his thoughts without touching him. It worked. _Is she okay?_ "Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered when Laurent changed me." He nodded his head then cocked it to the side. He was curious.

"How come your parents never told you about Shifters?" I sighed. Nobody except Bella knew what happened to my parents.

"They were murdered when I was eleven. I've managed to stay away from the authorities for awhile. I didn't want to live with someone I didn't want to be my parents. I had a four year old sister. She complained a lot, but I didn't mind. I loved her and she disappeared after four years of living alone. My mom had bank accounts set up for us all around the world. We never cancelled them. After awhile, money added up. I have about a million dollars in every bank account here in the states. I could travel anywhere and have all the money I needed there. We mostly stayed on the streets. We never bought a house. One time, I bought an apartment, just for a change. My sister got sick of living on the streets. It was registered under a fake name. We only stayed for a month. I home schooled my sister and I. If we ever met anyone on the streets, we would be able to prove our knowledge to them.

"We almost got mugged when we were in New York. After that, we went to Omaha, Nebraska and got my sister and me into defensive classes at a public library. That's where I met Bella. She lived at a ranch at the time. She allowed us to sleep at her house. We had to sleep in her walk-in closet by fear of her parents coming in. When they left for work and Bella was at school, we ate a lot. A little of everything, but they had a lot of food. Bella and I were great friends. She found out about my love for wolves and she believed me when I said I was going to be a wolf someday. After a few months there, her parents got suspicious of the disappearing food. We said goodbye to Bella and left immediately. I was in a supermarket with my sister and was checking out at the register." Tears fell down my face at the memory. "I was turned for two minutes, and the last time I saw her was when she was looking at a yoyo. When I turned to tell her it was time to go, she wasn't there. I asked the person at the register if he saw where she went. He shook his head. I asked everybody nearby if they had seen her and everyone said they hadn't. I was devastated. I went back to Bella's house, to find that she had moved. First I lost my sister, and then I lost my only friend in the real world. I continued living, but was just a hollow shell. I kept my sister's account hers, in hope that she was still alive. When I heard about Bella's dancing performances, I was so happy. I had lost all hope at finding her again. Pretty soon, I lost all hope at finding my sister. She was basically like the opposite of me, appearance wise. I can barely remember her. Every once and a while, I would wish I could see her again. But I understand why someone would think that she wasn't related to me and take her. She would be ten years old by now. I miss her so much. I'm happy that I got half of my childhood back. The place where she held my heart is still empty, but you, Caden, are making it better. If she was here, I would be perfected."

I stood up, and then stumbled. I collapsed to the ground. I let out a cry. The tears kept on flowing down my face. I curled into a ball. Caden kneeled next to me. He shushed me and stroked my hair. "An-g-gel," I cried. Caden gave me a confused glance. I sat up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I wrapped my arms around my legs. "Her name was Angel. I came up with it. When she was born, she had her hands pressed together, like she was praying. She looked like an angel and I told mom that. Then Angel became her name. When she woke up from a nap one time, she stretched. It was a weird stretch: She would put her hands under her armpits and push her arms and shoulders back and then pull them forward. She would do it again. I told her that when she stretched like that it made her look like she had wings. When she learned how to talk she couldn't say Brea, so she would say Breeze. She made my nickname, and I made hers. She likes being called Wings. That's what I called her. The names stayed, and we addressed ourselves as Breeze and Wings McDay. We had the oddest middle names. Mine was Midnight and Wings's was Flying. Sometimes, when people knew my middle name, I was called Midnight Breeze. Angel's middle name was that because it was like Angel Flying. I thought it was cute and so did she. She even looked like an angel. Long, wavy white blond hair, sky blue eyes, she was pale, but not a blemish anywhere. Her hair went to the middle of her stomach. I loved brushing her hair; it was always so silky. I remember we were by a lake at sunset and the breeze blew her hair and clothes. She was almost swept up off the ground. It was then, that I understood how our nicknames related. Wings depended on the breeze to lift them off the ground, to let them soar. She depended on me to let her live. I let her fly, but always restrained her from drifting away. But I let her soar on the edges, and I lost her. It was like she just turned to air and floated away." I looked up at Caden's face, but he was looking into the distance. He seemed to be wherever he was imaging.

I sat Indian style and looked at his expression. His brow was furrowed and the look of his eyes said that there was something he had to tell me but didn't know how to say it. "Caden, what's wrong?" His features smoothed out and he smiled at me.

"Nothing." I glared at him. I closed my eyes and concentrated. His thoughts came into my head. _Dang! I should tell her but how will I tell her that her sis—Oh God! She's trying to read my mind again! Come on Caden! Sing a song._ He started singing Twinkle, Twinkle.

"Very clever, Caden. Now tell me what's going on."

He sighed and looked defeated. "Your sister is still alive." I stared open-mouthed at him. "She's in Wolford. She just turned ten about a week ago. She was rescued two years ago. A Dark Guardian found her in a supermarket. He knew she was a Shifter and took her. She kept on saying 'Where's Breeze?' We didn't know who she was talking about. She is like a zombie. She never talks to anybody except Elder Wilde, and she stays in her room at all times. She has nightmares every night. She wouldn't tell us her name. The only thing she says is 'I miss Breeze.' She usually would be sobbing when she said it.

"There was one time that I went into her room. I asked her a bunch of questions, but she didn't answer one. She just stared at the wall blankly. She turned her head in my direction slowly. She looked at me with pleading eyes. They weren't empty and lifeless like they usually were; they had a flickering light. She whispered two words 'Find Breeze.' I shook my head. Her eyes turned black; a mad and lifeless black. She whispered very low: 'You killed her. She's gone.' She was even more lifeless after that: Only having one meal a day; barely sleeping; never leaving her room; not talking to anyone; sitting on her bed and staring at the wall; keeping the curtains closed and the light off. She is on the verge of death. I think you're the only one who can keep her alive; who can speak to her." He looked at me with hope and love; He loved her like a sister. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I stood up.

"Come on, we need to tell the others that we're leaving now."

"Wait, you wanted to see the shifters at La Push, remember? Your sister can wait a few more days." I frowned at him, and then nodded my head.

"Okay. Let's go to La Push." We ran over there with Bella and at the treaty line she went back home. We headed to Sam's house, where he wanted me to meet the pack at. Apparently, they didn't trust vampires, because they were very wary of us, me especially. We were introduced to Sam and Emily first. Emily was Sam's imprint. I didn't understand imprinting. Was Emily Sam's mate? I would guess so, but I knew almost nothing about it.

Next, we were introduced to Jacob, Jared and Rachel, Embry, Quil and Claire, and finally Paul and Alexis. Alexis was very beautiful. She wanted to know about my past and about my kind of shifters. She had always believed in ghosts, but she didn't expect vampires and shape-shifters. She was a cheerful girl and had a very boring life before Paul. This is why she was so happy: She had always wanted something exciting to happen and then she got this. Basically the same thing happened to me, but I had a very eventful past. I even told her about my parents and what happened after they died. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, pale skin, and lively green eyes. Sam's pack had to go because they found a vampire in the area. Caden went with them in hope to find out better ways to kill a vampire. All the girls gathered in the living room. I sat down next to Alexis on the couch. My shoulder brushed against hers and I shivered. Her skin was cold.

"Alexis, why is your skin so cold?" She looked at me and pulled me away from the group.

She flashed a white smile and whispered in my ear. "I'm a vampire." I looked at her with shock and confusion.

"But, your eyes and your scent. How could you be..." Her eyes would've been either gold or black. She smelled of human and…vampire. But how? She smiled at me again.

"I'm part human. My dad was a vampire and my mom was a human. I'm living with my mom right now. My dad ditched us. Mom lived through the birth of me. She's still human. And guess what... Paul has no idea. I want to tell him, but he would hate me. What do you think I should do?" I smiled gently at her.

"First of all, you said your life was boring."

She sighed. "It was. I was like a normal human, but I knew I wasn't. I ate human food all the time and nothing too exciting happened. So what should I do about Paul?"

"You need to tell him. He will still love you, but he needs to know. Have you ever drunk blood?"

"Yes. I once had some human blood. It was delicious, but by then, I had grown accustom to animal blood. I went back to my normal diet: animal blood and some food."

"I've had human food too. I like it, but it's because I still have some human in me."

"And do you know what's really bad?"

"No. What?"

"My mom was your type of Shifter." I stared open-mouthed at her. She was eighteen. Did she go through her first shift alone?

"Did you go through your first shift alone?"

"No, I fell asleep during it, but somehow, I smell more human than vampire and wolf."

"Wait, how would you fall asleep through it? Isn't it really painful?"

"Oh it was. I passed out from all the pain. It would've been nice if I had a mate. But Paul is my mate."

"Have you told him yet?" She shook her head. Paul, Caden, and Embry came in. I walked into Caden's embrace and Paul motioned for Alexis to come to him. Caden put an arm over my shoulder. Paul spoke first.

"We know your secret, Alexis." She stared wide-eyed at me. I stared back. She looked up at Paul with an apologizing expression.

"How'd you find out?"

"The vampire we were chasing, we attacked him and he was crying, well their way of crying. Anyway, he said he actually had value to his life. He said he had a daughter and her name was Alexis. He described you. He also mentioned your mother, which, as I now know, is a Shifter. He said he was coming to visit you. We have him held captive right now. Anything to say, Alexis?"

"I was going to tell you when you got back. Sorry I kept it from you for so long. It's a part of me I'm not used to sharing. And I know my dad. He's actually a pretty nice man. He takes down the murderers and robbers. He's trying to rid the world of them. Again, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Do you want to go see your dad?" She nodded her head. I looked up at Caden. He has the ability to read my mind because we're mates. He nodded his head and looked to Paul.

He asked, "Is it okay if we come, too?" Paul nodded his head. Alexis walked over to me and hugged me.

"I can't wait for you to meet Dad. He's really nice and he will defiantly accept you. He loves our type of shifters because they aren't mortal enemies."

"I believe you. Come on, let's go meet your dad."

I took Caden's hand and headed toward the smell of pure vampire.

* * *

**Hey. I would've gone longer, but I didn't feel up to it. I want to say thanks to Brambleshadow of WindClan, Eve1313, and Anne-Marith for reviewing. I just saw Eclipse. What a great movie! Review and tell me how much you loved Eclipse if you saw it. Also, tell me if you liked the chapter. It was so funny. Was I the only one who wanted to join the fight with the newborns? I've always been a fighter, but I don't like seeing the people get hurt. The fight had me wanting to jump out of my chair to join. What a great movie. Check out my profile often, because I'm gonna put up two more stories soon. They are both for the Dark Guardian series. I came up with one idea, and the other came to me last night.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Secret Revealed

Chapter 7: Another Secret Revealed

Alexis POV

I hope that Dad won't smell Brea. If he knows I have a vampire friend, even part vampire, he might kill her. I used to have a vampire boyfriend, I knew he wasn't my soul-mate, and when he met Daddy, let's just say I've seen a vampire getting killed. I've had lots of vampire friends, and Dad's killed them all. But none of them had had my tragic past or anything close. Usually when somebody asked about my past, I would say that I had a boring life. I hated lying to Brea, but it's for the better. **(A/N: I know you think that is the secret revealed, but its not.)**

I glanced over at Breeze now. She was making odd hand motions. Then, it felt as though I was being pulled to her. I gave into it. Paul had headed out in front of us. We were following his scent. I was now running next to Breeze.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You looked distant and you were also wincing. Tell me, or Caden and I are going home." Caden looked up at her, with a wolfish questioning look.

"I was thinking about how many people I've lied to." I said quietly. I looked down at my feet that were moving fast.

"And how many is that?" I looked at her. The edges of my sight were becoming darker, which meant that my sadness was showing.

"All of my past human friends, most of my vampire friends, and you. I probably lie, because I was lied to most of my life. For my first thirteen years, I thought that my dad had ditched us, because that's what Mom told me. I got used to telling people that my dad left us, and that's what I have been telling people. I'm scared for you, Breeze."

"Why?"

"Every vampire friend I had was killed as soon as my dad found out about it. I know you are part Shifter and also part human, but he hates all vampires. You can't tell him that you are friends with a coven of vampires. I know he's just one vampire, but he has special _abilities_." I made the word 'abilities' stand out.

"What abilities does he have that are so special?" I looked at her with a scared and vulnerable look.

"He can freeze time, but he can still move when he freezes time. He's also a shape-shifter. He could've found out about another power. I haven't seen him for three years."

"Well, I haven't seen my parents for six years and I'll never see them again."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. Those powers may pose a problem, but Bella can do those things, too, and so much more."

"What powers does she have?" I asked.

Breeze looked at me with a huge grin. "All of them." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Then, my eyebrows bunched together as I thought.

"Breeze, when was the last time you saw your parents?" Breeze's grin disappeared. A sad glint replaced the thoughtful one in her eyes.

"My parents were going out on a date. When they didn't return, we got scared. Two mornings after they left, we got a note in the mail from the police. It said that my parents couldn't be found, but someone did confess that they murdered them. The person said that he left them in their hotel room. But nobody was there. I heard my aunt saying that she couldn't take care of us. My grandparents had been dead. No one else could take care of us. The police man that my aunt was talking to suggested that she take us to a family friend. I hadn't seen my aunt for years, and my mom hadn't contacted her for a little over a year.

"My aunt said that she knew of one person. That person was a single woman, who hated me and my younger sister. We hated her, too. I told my aunt that, and she said the only other choice was to go to an orphanage. She told the police that she would put us up for adoption at the orphanage in two days, without our consent. My sister and I shared a room. I packed up half of her clothes and half of mine. I put those into a suit case. Then I took all the money in our room, which is about two hundred dollars. When my aunt went to sleep, we left. We missed their funeral, even though there were no carcasses. Ugh, sorry, but I don't want to waste our time by explaining like this." She closed her eyes, and then opened them. Her brows were furrowed and she stared at me.

"Breeze, what are you—"

She held up a hand. "Shush." I snapped my mouth shut. I could tell she had a hard time concentrating, because she kept on trying to close her eyes, except she couldn't, because if she did, she would run into something.

Even though I could still see where I was going, I was swiped into a memory. A memory of Breeze's, to be exact. She showed me everything. Since the day her parents left for their date, to today. I felt her pain when she had found out her parents were dead, her anger when her aunt suggested the mean woman, her sadness when she had to leave home, her love for her sister, her grieving when she couldn't find her sister, her emptiness the years following, her feeling fuller when she found Caden. Every emotion and thought she ever had was put into my mind, as she remembered it. She has a perfect memory. Everything I saw looked like it happened a few minutes before. I blinked and reality came back.

I skidded to a stop, and so did Breeze and Caden. Breeze came to stand next to me. She sniffled and wiped her hands over her eyes. "Why are you crying?" She asked. I touched my cheek. I felt warm wetness. I gave a whimper. All of a sudden, I was hugging her. I sobbed into her shoulder, as she did too. Caden's snout poked our knees. We dropped our arms to our sides and wiped away the tears. I nodded.

"We need to get going." I remembered a thought that had ran through my mind when she was showing me. She had shown me the details that the murderer said while he was confessing. It all added up to one thing. "Breeze…" She stared at me. Her eyes widened, and she smiled. I could hear her breathing and heart beat. They were both quick. She was going to faint. I reached out to catch her, but I was wrong. She didn't faint. She zoomed out of the small clearing we were in. I could hear her shouting.

"Woo-hoo! My parents are still alive! Woo-hoo!" I heard the small thump, thump as her feet pushed off from one tree trunk to the next. She was like a pinball. She came back a few minutes later. She was grinning and had leaves stuck in her hair. Her eye color was different. They weren't their usual reddish-brown. They were a silver brown, if that's possible. **(A/N: My eyes have looked both ways, but are normally milk chocolate colored.)** I watched as her eyes changed colors, awestruck. They finally stayed at one color, which was gold. A pure, honey gold. Great, that's gonna give her away to my father.

"Why are your eyes gold?" She looked at me confused. Then, understanding crossed her features.

"'Cause I'm pure again. Hey, do you want to come to Wolford with us to find my sister?" I smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to meet Angel." Breeze smiled back. Then we continued our way to my father.

By the time we got there, Breeze learned how to control her eye color. She put it to a dark blue. We came into a clearing. I looked around. Caden had shifted to human form, and so had everyone else.

"Alexis." My dad came up to me and hugged me. He kissed me on my forehead. "Don't worry, I already know the pack. Now who are these other two? Not vampires, I suppose." He glared at Breeze, since she was paler than everyone else.

I took a step away from Dad and gestured to them. "This is Breeze, my new friend, and her mate Caden. And no, Breeze is part vampire." He pushed me behind him, and hissed at Breeze. Caden moved to protect her, but Breeze waved him off. She glared at Dad. He tensed up and couldn't move. I moved from behind him and faced him. He could move everything, except his arms and legs. He stared at me frantically.

"Alexis, I'm protecting you. Let me kill her." I shook my head.

"No, Dad. Breeze is _part_ vampire. She's also a Shifter. She's my friend." He relaxed but still couldn't move. I looked back at Breeze. She sighed and mumbled to herself. Dad sat on a boulder. I gestured to my dad. "Breeze, Caden, this is my dad, Derek Benson." My dad waved to them with a bored and cautious look on his face. I kissed my dad's cheek. I whispered to him so only he could hear me. "Thanks." I gave him a small smile. He smiled back. He nodded his head.

"Dad, Breeze has telekinesis. That's why you couldn't move your arms or legs. And, Dad—I know you never wanted me to have the ability to shift, and I know you didn't want me to have a vampire ability, but— I have an ability besides shifting. When I was going through my first shift, it was really painful." Paul growled. "But I never _passed out_ from the pain. I don't really count this as a _vampire_ ability, but it is some sort of one. I realized that I could slow down my heartbeat and breathing, to where I could barely hear it. I breathed so slowly, that I only exhaled and inhaled twice a minute. My heart beat four times in a minute. I could still feel the pain from the shift, but it was less distinct. I was _almost_ unconscious. But I never fell asleep. You know when you are almost asleep?" I looked at the pack, Breeze, and Caden. "And how you can hear, smell, and feel everything, but you don't care?" They nodded. "That's how it felt. I no longer cared at how much the shift pained me. My body thought I was going to sleep, but I was doing that to lessen the pain."

My dad looked at me with a brow raised. "May you get to the point, Alexis, dear?" I nodded.

"Yes. My ability is being able to control and get into people's minds."

"Like you can read their mind?" Breeze asked.

"Kind of like that." I answered. "But different. To me, it's like your mind and memory is a file cabinet, and I can search through it. It can help with blackmail when I need it." I looked mischievously out into the group, with a smirk on my face. I grew serious again. "I can also read the thoughts of the person at the time."

"How are the file cabinets arranged?" Caden asked with a smile. I grinned back, showing off my teeth. Like every vampire, my canine teeth were a little longer than humans.

"By year, then by month, then by week, then by day, and then by hour. It's complicated to explain. When I search through an old vampire's mind, it makes me dizzy from all that they've been through. Instead of a jumbled mess, I am able to put the memories and thoughts into years. And I keep grouping them down. If I come across a vampire who wants to kill me, I have to search their mind for weaknesses. It is very easy to find. For example, right now I can tell that the pack's weakness is food. If I had a table of food, and was trying to get them to walk into a trap, that would be my way to trick them." My brow creased. "Lately I've been trying to put thoughts into people's minds or trying to put pictures in. It's hard, but if I concentrate enough, I can do it." I looked over at Paul, but he was looking at the ground with his eyebrows pushed together. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up with a startled look. His black eyes stared into mine. "Paul? What's up?"

He grinned at me. "Nothin'."

I narrowed my eyes. "Liar," I hissed. He frowned at me and put on a fake confused expression. "Tell me." I demanded. His dark eyes saddened. He took his hands in mine.

"Listen, Alexis, I haven't told you everything about myself. I'm not a La Push shifter." I could feel my own eyes darken as I frowned at him. "I am positive you are my mate, not my imprint. I'm a Shifter, like Breeze and Caden." **(A/N: That's the secret revealed.) **I gave him a smile, which turned into a full-blown grin. I hugged him.

"That's wonderful. I would ask you to come with us to find Breeze's sister, but first of all, it's not my place, and second of all I already feel like I'm trespassing." I looked over at Breeze. She was staring up at Caden and he was staring back. They were having a mental conversation. Apparently, Breeze was so busy wallowing in her own happiness to notice that she asked me to come along. I don't usually like being in people's minds. I like to give them some sort of privacy. I really didn't want to make Breeze feel bad for un-inviting me.

"You know what; I really don't need to go. I'll just see her when you come back. You are coming back, aren't you?"

Breeze and Caden exchanged a glance and Breeze gave me a sweet smile. "Of course we're coming back. I think I'll wait a bit before I tell Wings about our parents. She doesn't need to know right away." I smiled back at her.

"Damn it!" Paul basically shouted. My head whipped up to look at him. My dad couldn't move from his spot on the boulder. I could feel him staring at me with a look that said he wanted to protect me from whatever it was.

"What is it, Paul?" I asked.

"Vamps. Two of them." I put on a pout.

"Really? I thought it would be something more exciting." Paul glared at me. I gave him an innocent look.

"They're coming our way." The pack got into stances that they could easily shift from. I now realized the rapid thudding of vampires running. "Breeze, Caden, Alexis, get out of here. Go home and stay there." Breeze and Caden started towards Sam's house. I didn't move. Paul sighed. "Fine, Alexis. You can stay. Until it gets bad. Then you have to head home as quick as possible." I nodded. Breeze and Caden stopped by a small creek to wait for me.

Two vampires came into the clearing. They skidded to a stop when they saw us. There was a male and a female. Their eyes were a really light orange. That meant that they must have just discovered that they could drink animal blood, and chose that diet. The female sniffed the air and started heading where Caden and Breeze went. I took a step toward them and the female looked back at the male. He nodded. She stepped back to him and took his hand in hers. I took another step toward them. They looked freakishly familiar. But something about them was different. I couldn't place where I saw them.

I shook my head. I hated doing this, but it was necessary. I searched their memories. I stopped at a memory of the male's where a man led the couple into a room. It was dark and there were screams of the woman's and the male's. He remembered being frightened and feeling sticky warmth down his neck and then the burning. He remembered being huddled around the woman while they changed. He didn't know when, but at some point the one who changed them put them in the middle of a forest. I shuddered as I came out of looking at the memory. I searched to before that. It showed them leaving their house and saying goodbye to a young girl that looked like Breeze and a toddler. Wait… These _were_ Breeze's parents.

I gasped as I stared wide eyed at them. I could see the resemblance. I grinned wide. I ran up to Breeze's mom and hugged her. She looked shocked.

"Alexis!" Paul shouted. Oh, I get it, I could hug a werewolf but I couldn't hug a vampire?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daniela and Michael McDay. I'm sure I have someone you want to see." I took both their hands and headed toward the creek Breeze was at. I hummed a happy tune in my head. Paul followed behind. I danced around boulders, rocks, sticks, and logs. Breeze's parents followed hesitantly behind. They were thinking that I was Volturi.

"No I am not part of the Volturi." They exchanged another glance.

"A couple questions are in order," her dad said, "First how do you know our names? We don't even own that last name anymore."

"Oh, well I just know."

"And how do you know what we are thinking?"

"I'm part vampire. I have a few abilities. I'm also a Shifter like you." I was probably creeping them out, but I didn't mind. I was too happy.

* * *

**Hello. Sorry didn't feel like doing much more. I'll try to update sooner. Here are the people who reviewed: Eve1313, Anne-Marith, and Brambleshadow of WindClan. I really encourage you to read my other stories. If you like the Dark Guardian series, look at the fanfics for it. If you review you'll get a gold star mentally! So REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Them

Chapter 8: Meeting Them; Love Devastation

Breeze POV

We waited for Alexis to come with us, but when we heard footsteps, there were four pairs. I caught two distinct scents; the other two were unrecognizable. I tried to use my ability to push them away, but they were unfazed. I tried pulling thoughts from their minds, but all I got was, "Where is she taking us?" I was utterly confused.

Caden explained to me, "Maybe you have to meet the person to pull memories from their mind." I shrugged. _Maybe._

I sniffed the air again. It was weird, but the scents seemed…_familiar. _I could detect two as Alexis and Paul. The other ones were…just familiar. I tested the air again. The smells felt comforting, and lost. Like they were from hugging someone, or sniffing something they wore. I pulled the collar of my shirt close to my nose, and sniffed. I noticed a strong smell of vampire and wolf. And a small hint of the unknown fragrance.

Paul came into the clearing first. Alexis danced in next. I wonder what's got her so happy. The smell became more distinct; it seemed as though I was getting closer to figure out why it was so familiar.

Who came in next made the blood drain from my face. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach dropped. My mouth gaped open, my eyes as wide as a dinner plate. My eyes stung with unshed tears.

There, at the entrance to the clearing, stood my parents. Perfect looking. Their expressions matched my own. My lungs hurt. I closed my mouth and breathed. I blinked to rid of the tears, but one escaped. It was ice cold as it slid down my cheek and off of my chin. I readjusted my eye color to normal. I noticed their eye color change to what their normal colors were. Mom had strikingly deep blue eyes, while Dad had exotic green ones. I don't know where I got my eye color from. I guess that was an ability I got from them.

All I could utter was, "Mom, Dad, you're alive." I was in their arms in a nanosecond. I crushed them to me. Mom and I were sobbing; Dad's eyes were red and puffy: He was about to cry. "Five years is too long," I told them.

Mom sobbed harder. She managed to say, "I agree." Dad nodded his head.

Once we all recovered from the first-see-and-cry reunion, I had to deliver some news.

"Mom, Dad, Angel is in Wolford. I'm going to go find her, and I don't want you to come with. We'll bring her back here. Until we come back, you'll be staying at my friend's house. She lives with a coven of vampires. Nine of them, including me. Bella has a pet wolf. His name is Connell. He's not food. Carlisle will help you with your animal diet. We will come back as soon as possible, but I'm planning on having my first shift at Wolford, so we'll be awhile."

"Angel?" My mother whispered.

"Yes Angel. We'll bring her home, Momma." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" My dad asked skeptically. I adverted my gaze from his eyes to his strawberry blonde hair. Another thing we didn't have in common.

"My mate and I. You don't think I'd leave him here, do you? He can't fight off a vampire, and he'd get in a fight with one of our housemates. I wouldn't want to come home early to aid him. And besides, I need Caden for my first shift. I don't want to die."

"Why do we have to stay? I want to come with you to get Angel." My mom's curly red hair was becoming puffy. I saw little zaps of blue electricity zipping from one strand to the next. I don't know how my sister and I were related to them. I pulled the electricity power from her. Or duplicated it more like. It could be useful.

"Mom, it's not that we aren't enemies with vampires. But we aren't necessarily friendly with them. I don't want you hurt emotionally. And I don't want you to see the condition Wings is in. You'll be devastated. I think it's easier if you stay here, and she has time to recover before you see her. I know that Angel barely eats and never sleeps. It's easier if Caden and I go." Mom nodded tears flowing down from her eyes again. I kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, could I meet Caden?" Mom looked at me expectantly. Caden walked up to us and took my hand. I smiled up at him, and he back at me. He dropped my hand and pulled me to his chest. I squealed. He kissed my hair. I looked back at my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my Caden." They grinned at me. "Caden and I are planning to leave in a day or sooner." They nodded their heads.

* * *

Bella POV

I smiled at Connell. He was growing quickly. Each day, he grew a centimeter. He had stopped growing yesterday, and was now the size of an Irish wolfhound, even a little bigger.

I was standing looking out the big window in the front of the house. Breeze and Caden were due home any minute. Connell padded up next to me and pushed my arm with his snout. I petted his head absently. He had been hiding from Breeze and Caden. Breeze played a small game of hide-and-seek with them and I guess he didn't know they stopped.

Connell went hunting with me every time. He ended up taking down three deer in one day. I went hunting with him every day, even if I didn't need it.

Alice had seen a vision that the Voltouri were going to come in about seven months. They had heard of me and were planning a visit, but were too busy to come sooner. I was hoping Caden and Breeze stayed in Wolford so they didn't have to meet them.

I had made myself human again. I had all the abilities of a vampire, and more, but my heart is pumping again, I have my regular blue eyes, I can cry, and I can blush. I don't have to concentrate on keeping myself somewhat human because I can lock a power into place.

I decided that I wanted to be a human so I can do a few things I couldn't when I was a vampire. I was a half-vampire basically.

I double checked that Edward was beyond mind reading point with my tracking ability.

Edward hadn't realized that I was part human. Connell had. I blocked myself from Alice's visions, and made sure my heart was beating, but I still blocked the noise of my heart from my family. I had been part human for three days.

A sleek black car pulled up the long driveway of the Cullen house. I had Connell run up to the large attic to stay there until they left.

My mom and dad walked through the front door as if they owned the place. I greeted them with a dazzling smile and hugs.

"So what brought you over today? Just another friendly visit?" My parents were very skeptical of the Cullen's, not including me. They sensed that something was wrong with them. "Alice and Jasper are here, but everyone else is out."

"What are they up to?" My dad asked.

"Carlisle is at work, Esme is at the daycare volunteering, Emmet and Rose are on a date, and Edward is at the library. Alice and Jasper are helping plan for the wedding. I was to go discuss with them about that in a few minutes. Would you care to join us?" Edward and I had set a date for our wedding: It would be exactly in one month. We were going on a honeymoon at a surprise location that Edward had planned.

"We would love to," My mom said before my dad could deny. She was only a little suspicious, but not much.

"Follow me," I said. I led them to the comfy basement. It looked a lot like the living room. A huge 56" TV, two brown sectionals, and vanilla colored carpet. There was another part to it. A large dining table with ten chairs lined up next to it. We had family meetings there. Jasper was sitting in a chair and Alice next to him. She had many wedding catalogs spread around and a notebook with very many notes in it. "Alice, shouldn't I be helping plan the wedding, too?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice.

"Yes, you should. Why did it take you so long to come down stairs?" She responded, oblivious to my parents being here. I easily inserted a thought into her mind. _Look up._ She did and smiled brightly. "Oh, hi Charlie! Hi Renee! How have you been doing?"

"Fine, thank you," Charlie said.

We got engaged in the wedding planning. They left an hour after sunset. Connell came tumbling down the stairs. That dog was one big klutz.

Everybody came home later. Edward made some dinner for Caden and Breeze. I didn't feel like making everybody eat. I was exhausted from holding myself human for so long.

"Bella…" Edward said cautiously. "Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"Yeah, and I can't see your future. I'm so frustrated not being able to see the turnout of the wedding." Alice chimed in. I sighed. My cover was being blown.

I opened my mind and unblocked myself from Alice. Edward immediately scanned my thoughts, which I kept blank. Alice searched my future. Breeze smiled, grinned, and burst out laughing.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, can you not see how funny their faces are? Edward is frustrated, Alice is upset, and Emmet is freakishly confused. How can you not see that?" Breeze asked in between laughing fits. I looked at their faces. It was utterly hilarious. I joined Breeze in laughing. Once it died down, I thought.

I opened the barrier around my heart that protected the sound from my family. I allowed my appearance to be human. Everyone gasped.

"Didn't I tell you I could lock a power into place for a long amount of time?" Everybody shook their heads. "Well, I can. I made myself human for personal reasons that I do not wish to share at the moment." They all respected my decision without a reason and left it as that. Everyone went to their general places, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Bella, will you come with me? It's a full moon out tonight. The woods looked beautiful with the natural light of the world." He held his hand out to me to take. I took it without hesitation.

When we were at the back door, Alice walked by and said "Good luck you two. Hope it goes well," with a chuckle.

We ran through the woods and stopped at Edward's meadow. He lied down on the grass, pulling me with him. I ended up on top of him. I laughed nervously and tried to get up. His smoldering gaze stopped me from moving farther away. I progressed closer until our lips interlocked.

His shirt came off, then mine, and it continued with that pattern.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella, love?"

"I've never been surer."

So we did.

* * *

The wedding was to be postponed. I wasn't sure why I wanted to do such a thing, but it was an instinct of mine.

I being human once again meant periods. I hated them, but it was a part of life I couldn't ignore. So far, each of my periods came right on time. My period was due today, and I couldn't stop checking my underwear. After two days of this, I gave up.

I remembered my time with Edward in his meadow. I sighed. I froze. No, that's not possible, I'm still part vampire, it can't be.

I ran to a pharmacy store. Then I broke into a nearby empty house with no alarm system. I used the bathroom.

Now I paced near the sink in that same bathroom, waiting. It seemed like ages before I checked the pregnancy test. Negative. It was a relief and a downer, because I couldn't deal with that now, before the Volturi, and because I always loved babies.

Shouldn't I double check? Pregnancy tests can be wrong, can't they?

I lifted up my shirt and stared at my stomach. It did look slightly bigger. I used X-ray vision. I saw something tiny moving and kind of ball shaped. My hand flew to my mouth and tears stung my eyes. Oh, God, no. **(A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I have strong beliefs in God and I'm not sure if I'm using His name in a bad way. But if you weren't meant to have a baby in you and you just found out you did, wouldn't ****you**** be freaking out, too?)**

I ran all the way back to my house, not cleaning up my mess. And _not_ the Cullen house. No, I won't ruin their lives like this. I was going back to my house, where Renee and I lived when I wasn't dancing. It was our house in California. I know it was a long ways for a half mortal to travel, but I could travel quicker than wind. It took me two minutes to get there.

I burst through the door and crumpled on the couch. Renee wasn't here, and I couldn't care less. I didn't want Renee to see me like this; I didn't want her to find out that I was pregnant at age eighteen. I had to figure myself out.

My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket. I had forgotten about that. The caller ID said 'Alice.' I immediately locked a future block into place, and crushed the phone. I continued with my sobbing.

Damnit, Bella! Snap out of it. I stopped crying and sat up. I had to do something to get my anger out. My blood ran cold with my vile thoughts. Yet I liked it.

**I'm guessing you know what I'm up to. Being pregnant has taken Bella out of her right mind. Sorry about that. Sorry about how short the chapter is. I have other stories, you know! The reviewers for the past chapter were Eve1313. I'm not going to update for this chapter until I get at the very _least_ five reviews. I was thinking about ending this story and continuing with a sequel. Tell me what ya think, okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**review, _please_**


	9. Author Note

**I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter.**

**I updated on the 20th of November and I only got one review from my best friend and I had to continuously remind her to read it for her to remember.**

**I'm sorry to say that until I get more reviews for the ENTIRE story, I won't be continuing with this one. I will end up making a sequal. I will be working on my other stories for some time.**

**By the time that I get more reviews, for the Dark Guardian series isn't all that popular and doesn't help much with the reviews, I will most likely have the first few chapters done.**

**I am either planning on making Bella and Breeze's adventures seperate, but I will have to probably continue with this for one more chapter for Breeze will have an encounter with vampire enemies. Or something else.**

**Actually, just now I have decided that I will continue with this for at least another chapter, possibly two. The sequal will be in the story many years later. The next chapter will most likely be in Breeze's point of view.**

**I don't know why I have the lack of reviews. I don't even have any readers. Even if you are in a rush to get somewhere or do something, it doesn't take that long to type in 'Sequal. Make soon.' Or 'Contine. Update soon.' Especially if you are a fast typer, you won't have to spend ten seconds on it.**

**Please, when I am finished, REVIEW MORE!**

**If you are a writer you know the struggle for reviews. My stories are unpopular. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Telling

Chapter 10: Telling

**(I'm calling it chapter ten just because)**

Bella POV

Walking down the street in a tight denim skirt and low-cut tank top, I smelled out my prey.

It was Liam, my old dance partner. I supposed I should get revenge on him for the fate he put me in to suffer. I get to play around with him a bit.

I had rearranged my face and body slightly. My curves were more pronounced and my face was thinner. My eyes were a deep purple.

I wore lacy gloves, eyeliner that went to my eyebrows, my shirt was this dark purple lined with lace, and my skirt was dark blue material. I had on black ripped tights and wore black and white converses that went up to above my knees.

Liam had gotten a new reputation in this run-down town as soon as I left the dancing career for my stupid immortality. Liam had raped half the city's girls, which was a large population of people considering how worn down it was.

And walking down a dark alley with no weapon noticeable, I was bound to run into him. That was what I was expecting. (I did have a knife hidden in my boot.)

When I bumped into him, I ran my gaze over him. He had developed a lot of muscle all over his body. I giggled.

I folded a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm Kimmy," I said. I had many fake names now. I hardened my voice. "Who are you?" I giggled again. My giggle was known as deadly. That was what many guys had thought before I killed them.

Liam flinched at my voice. It was the one thing I had refused to change. "I'm Lenny. A friend of mine used to call me that." _I_ had used to call him Lenny and he hated it. He mentally slapped himself. _Why did I tell her that? I haven't been called that since…_

"You killed Isabella," I continued his thoughts for him. He flinched again. I patted his head. "It'll be okay, Liam. Bella is unhappy with her life, but having fun." I cocked my head to the side. "Can you promise me something?" I asked with an innocent voice.

"Yes," He breathed. I clapped my hands.

"Great!" My face darkened. "Tell me that you won't kill another girl. Or touch one, unless she makes you. Promise," I snarled at him.

He looked astonished. I gave him a sweet look. "I... Um... I never would…" He glared at me. "No. I hate to waste such a pretty face, but you will be the next to go."

"No, Liam," I said slowly. "You will. But first, let me give you the reminder of how many lives you wasted."

I flipped my dirty blonde hair behind my shoulder and waved my hand. The image of a blonde haired girl with brown eyes came up.

"Do you remember Joanne? She was two days away from graduating high school, and two pages away from finishing her first novel. You took away her virginity and her life. She was going to be a published author, a wonderful lady with a wonderful career. You ruined that."

Joanne's spirit stayed with us. Actually I made it. She glared at Liam with a strong hatred. Next up was Danielle. She had light brown, almost blonde, hair and light green eyes.

"Danielle was graduating from college with only two weeks more until she got a degree in medicine. She was going to grow up to be the best surgeon in the world." Danielle's spirit glared at Liam with the same hatred as Joanne.

I kept listing off girls until I came to the only one he didn't do harm with.

"The only one that wasn't a mistake was Sally. She was an animal scientist, one week away from being twenty-one years of age. I looked at Sally's future. It was full of more success than you could imagine. Sally was to be the first ever scientist ever to successfully make a recombinant. She was the first scientist ever to mix the DNA of a human and an animal. Yet because you killed her, she didn't get to that. If she had, she would have used them to take over the world. It was a good thing you did what you did.

"But the biggest mistake you made was killing me, Liam. I was given two options: Go through surgery and be stuck in bed for months, possibly years and wouldn't be able to dance afterward, or go through three days of incredible pain. I was stupid enough to choose the second one. Now I live as the most powerful vampire on Earth. You didn't recognize me because I can change my body. For your mistake, you will suffer the rest of your life."

I sent the spirits of his victims back to where they were. I changed my body back to its normal shape. Liam gasped. Changing it back to the body shape and color of Kimmy, I fell back onto the ground. Fake blood appeared across my body and my clothes looked torn. Liam fell on top of me.

Before this little exchange, I had drawn a cop a block away from this alley mentally. I gave a shrill shriek. The cop hears it and comes. He sees my beautiful face with fake tears running down it and Liam on top of me.

I make Liam pin my arms down and I 'pretend' to struggle against him. The cop pulls Liam off of me and handcuffs him. They start walking to the police car with Liam rambling on about how I made him. I smirked.

"Officer?" I asked the policeman. He looked back at me as I stood. "This man is right. I made him do that. But I hate him. Do you recall all the mysterious disappearings of all those girls?" The officer nodded. "He is the cause of it." I waved at Liam. "Bye, bye, Lenny. I'll see you when you get out." I winked at him and he started bawling. I giggled and Liam screamed.

"She's a devil!" He shouted at the officer.

"Son, I think you will be going to the loony house," the policeman replied.

"He's right. I am the devil and the angel. I'm your worst and your best nightmare. I'm hell and heaven. Goodbye, Liam." I laughed manically. I jumped to the top of the building to the left at me. "I will kill you!" I shouted down at them. "I will get you and there's no escape! I will make you pay for making me a vampire! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do, Liam Baker!"

The cop just openly gawked at me as I jumped from top to top of the buildings. I laughed again.

_BACK AT BELLA'S 'HOUSE'_

Sitting on the couch, I awaited morning. I had to lie down because my stomach was hurting. I had stopped the growth of the baby easily. But it was refusing to not grow now.

Falling asleep, I let my guards down.

Around noon, I woke to an odd sound…

_Isabella?_

I shot up into a sitting position. _Edward?_

_It is you! We've missed you! Oh, Bella, where are you?_

I growled mentally and outside my head. _How'd you learn to insert thoughts into peoples' heads?_

_Two days after you left. I've been a wreck without you. Can you at least give us your phone number?_

_Fine._ I gave him my new cell phone number._ Happy?_ I asked just as my cell rang.

I changed my voice so it sounded like a too cheerful girl. "Hello?"

There was a long pause. "Is Bella Cullen there?"

My voice darkened. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. Is Bella there? Is this Bella?"

"There is no one here by that name," I said in a monotone voice.

"Bella?"

I changed my voice to normal. "I was messing with you, Eddie."

"Don't call me that," He mumbled.

"Is Breeze there?" There was some rustling.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"How many vampires are listening or in the house?" I whispered.

"All of them are here in the house. Edward is next to me and Alice on the other side and Caden is behind me. Why?"

"Tell them to understand. I need to talk to you privately, see you privately. Tell them they need to understand."

There was some mumbling on the line. "Can Caden come with me?"

"No," I said sternly.

"Please, Bella. He promises not to say or think about what we discussed. Please?"

"Fine. Put Edward back on." More rustling.

"Bella?"

"I'm here. How far out does your mind-reading go?"

"About four miles now. Why?"

I mumbled something about being curious and told Breeze to meet me at my old house in Omaha, where we had first met.

"But Bella somebody probably already lives there!"

"Trust me, no one does."

"Okay." We hung up.

I looked down at my feet and realized that my stomach was three times bigger than it was the night before. I groaned. The baby was probably a vampire-human mixture that grew seven times as fast as a human baby. I decided I didn't want to hide him/her because I would be telling Breeze about it anyway.

I easily used teleportation to get me to my house. It would take Breeze and Caden around four hours to get here. Breeze was going to be using telekinesis to push air underneath them to make them basically fly halfway there. Then they were running.

I tidied up the place by banishing dust, putting in some furniture in different rooms, and laying down some food on a new coffee table in the newly furnished living room in case Breeze and Caden got hungry.

I changed into a t-shirt and some fuzzy pajama bottoms. The t-shirt was a few sizes larger so it hid my baby belly. I decided to keep my eyes as they were since I left Edward: Crimson red.

I planned to tell Breeze everything.

Exactly four hours from when they called, Breeze and Caden showed up. Except, Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had decided to tag along.

I squealed and ran into my old room. I locked the door. I had already made every room in the house sound proof.

I kicked at my bed, repaired it, and kicked it again. It repeated like that for awhile.

After calming down, I turned my eye color to gold and made it look like I didn't have a bulge on my tummy. Then, I exited my room and went into the living room.

Glaring at anybody who would meet my eye, except Breeze, I said in a deathly calm voice, "I told you not to come with them."

"Bella, it's been two weeks! We had to see you." Alice came up to me and hugged me. I stiffened in her arms. She gave me a confused look. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I told you not to come," I said in the same tone, not looking at her. I started shaking with anger and lost control over my eye color. Everyone gasped.

Breeze and Caden were thrown behind Emmet and Esme.

"She's had human blood," Carlisle shouted. **(A/N: No der, Sherlock)**

My bones cracked. My spine tingled. A growl erupted from my chest. I moved my head in a circle. My vision was reddening. I snarled at the people around me.

I had to get out of here. I had to bring Breeze and Caden with me. I had to tell Breeze. I just had to. I needed to tear down my walls; to take my bloodthirsty self with it.

"She's going to transport herself and Breeze away," Edward said.

Alice held my shoulders. "Bella, you need to calm down. Stay with us." That made my anger level shoot up and I was basically blinded by the red in my vision.

"Don't touch me." It came out garbled with fury, and Alice was too shocked to do anything more. Her arms dropped to her sides and her cheery face wasn't so cheery anymore.

"What happened to you, Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"It," was all I said.

"What is 'it'?"

"It!" I screeched at her. I squeezed my eyes shut and put a hand to my stomach. The baby was moving around frantically. It disliked my being upset. It was breaking many bones, but I automatically repaired myself without a second thought.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I took control of my rage and turned toward the back of the house. "We're leaving. Now." Breeze came up with Caden hooked at the hand. Breeze took my free hand and squeezed it. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Can I call you later?" Edward asked.

"When they get back."

I took us to a beautiful mountain area. Mountains and trees surrounded us and a gorgeous pond was in the middle of the space. The water was as smooth as glass and by looking at it I could see it was exceptionally warm.

I let everything go; I let all my powers that I was using go out of lock. It felt really good.

Breeze gasped. "Bella…You look like a zombie!"

"Really?" I asked her with true meaning in my words. Walking over to the glass pond, I saw what she said was correct.

I had bags under my eyes and my skin was unnaturally pale, even for my vampire form. My crimson eyes lacked a special light I had when I was happy. My hair hung limply from my head. My skin seemed to cling to my bones. Apparently, the baby had taken more life out of me than I noticed.

Breeze stared at my belly. "Bella..?"

"Um…I'm pregnant. I have been. I only let the baby grow again yesterday. It was three times smaller earlier. It's a vampire-human combination. It grows real fast."

Breeze looked at me with sadness. "Is that why you left?" She asked quietly.

I hung my head. "Yeah."

"Bella, that is no reason to leave; we'd stay with you no matter what. You know that don't you?"

"Uh-huh." I grinned at her and hugged her. Then I frowned. "But I can't go back. They will hate me."

"No, Bella, no! They couldn't hate you if they tried. Can you please come back?"

"Okay, but if anyone starts yelling at me, I'm leaving."

"Promise me you'll stay for the week me and Caden will be gone?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you left already?"

"You left. I was worried sick. Besides, my birthday is in three weeks and my full moon is the week after that. I have a lot of time. What were you doing for two weeks?"

"Killing bad people."

She completely understood. "Yeah, we could use less of those." We laughed.

I told her how I got Liam arrested. She laughed with me when I told her about the part when he was crying. So did Caden.

"Do you want to go home now?" She asked me later.

"It is getting late," Caden said checking his watch. "And I think its time for dinner," he said as his stomach rumbled. Breeze and I burst out laughing.

"Home," I said. "Yes, I would love to go home."

So we ran home together, like we had always lived this life.

* * *

**Good news! I have decided to continue with this story, since nobody is telling me to write a sequal. If you disagree, review or PM me!**

**Please tell me what you think, or you'll get another chapter as an author's note!**

**Was it confusing? I can't tell since I wrote it.**

**review**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**ReViEw!**

**rEvIeW!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Final Note

I'm done. Thank you to those who reviewed, but I'm done with this story. I'll leave it up because I just can't bear to take it down. Check out my other profile, Broken'n'Torn. I'm going to put up a different version of this on my other profile.

And as a reminder, I'm switching this crossover to just a Twilight one. Don't bother looking for it. It's terrible.

Well, bid this story goodbye, my wonderful reviewer.

Thanks,

vampire-wolfgirl1


End file.
